Paying the Price
by Aleca
Summary: Hi, I'm back! Know what that means? More Roy/Ed!Parental for all. Let the story continue! Sumary: I wasn't paying attention. I was supposed to protect him. Now he's gone and he didn't even have a real body. It IS my fault. MY fault we tried human transmutation, MY fault I joined the military, MY fault someone with a grudge against ME killed my brother. It's my fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fic. Thanks for reading. I will try not to waste your time. Hehehe. I have nothing against Harry Potter; I'm just in love with Ed and Mustang. Also this is a 5th year story. I realize that there are a lot of those but you have to admit, everyone love seeing Ed shit on Umbridge. I know I can't get enough.**

**Disclaimer: I have all the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter. I don't know but did you catch my sarcasm? I am not rich therefore I do not own these things. If I were that good I wouldn't post my stuff on here.**

**Extra reference: They don't speak the same languages.**

**"Yeah," is the same language that the POV speaks from, whether it is English or Amestrian.**

**"**_**Yeah," **_**the opposite language that the POV character doesn't speak.**

**In normal POV "Yeah," is English and "**_**Yeah**_**," is Amestrian.**

"So, Mr. Alchemist, you DID decide to come for him." The vast white space was terrifying but neither of them were budging. One felt to at home, the other could not afford to show weakness. The humanoid figure walked over to the blonde. "So are you going to break down crying? Are you going to tell me that I can take anything or everything for your little brother?"

The blonde alchemist turned and looked to his gate, "I am equivalent. My life for his life. I saw my theory for human transmutation wasn't wrong. I'm giving up my soul for his." His voice wavered.

"As much as I'd love to keep you here at the Gate I can't." If possible the figure's smile got wider.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?" The blonde was ready to punch him, but he decided against it. Punching the thing that could give his little brother back would not help his chances. "I drew the circle without flaw, I have the ingredients and my soul is the price for his. What is the problem?

"Well, I would rather have you do me equivalence. I want you to kill Tom Riddle. If you kill him I can give you your brother, and you get to live." Truth leaned against the Gate. "What do you say?"

"I'll do it." Ed said quietly. "But not for you! I'm only doing this for Al."

Truth laughed, "Well that's a relief! Those idiot wizards can't do anything right. I mean magic? I want something in return. Is that too much to ask?"

"Wait, magic? What do you mean?"

"There is a world on the other side of this Gate. I can't control it, but I watch it. They don't follow equivalent exchange, so I cannot make the pay. If this continues they will lead themselves to ruin. Now I leave you to your job, oh and don't worry, you'll have partner."

The Gate opened and pulled him through.

__Flashback_

"_I've been thinking about this for a long time. We've put all our trust in alchemy but in the end, what is it? Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter, the process of comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction. The world flows and so it must follow the laws. Everything circulates. Even death is a part of that circle. You must accept the flow. Teacher sure droned that into our heads didn't she? I thought I understood it. I didn't understand anything. Mom proves that. Now here I am again, desperately trying to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot. All this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of the gloom that's following me, but now every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."_

"_I don't even get that much. Without a body I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss, all the time. I want to get my body back soon brother. I just want to be human again, even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible."_

"_You boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric correct?" A strange man walks through the rain and approaches the Elrics. He has an x shaped scar on his head._

_Ed looks up. "Brother," Alphonse calls. He grabs Ed and pulls him out of the way. The strange man's hand lands where Ed's head used to be. Ed claps his hands and shoves them to the ground. A dust cloud rises, "What the hell is going on here?" The strange man walks through the dust._

'_Who the hell is this guy? What does he want? This is bad. This is really bad.' Ed starts shaking. 'I have to run, now!' "Come on Al. Run for it!" They get up and run for the stairs. There is an explosion and they both go tumbling to the ground. "Al." Ed cried. "Brother!" The ground beneath them was falling. Al grabbed Ed's leg and heaved him onto the ledge."You can't escape me Fullmetal Alchemist." The scared man jumps from a higher ledge and lands in front of them._

_Ed quickly transmutes his signature blade. Scar lunges, the young alchemist swipes. Both miss their mark. Ed counters with his blade sticking it in Scar's face but he grabs it. "I see, by clapping your hands you make an array with your body. Without this sinful arm you can't transmute quickly." The arm shatters and the prodigy falls to the ground. _

_The scarred man sticks out his hand and places it on Ed's head. "Brother!" Al cried. "You will pay for your sins."_

"_Will you leave my brother alone?"_

"_What?" Scar clearly looked taken back._

"_Will you leave my brother alone? He's not a state alchemist I should be enough."_

"_No, brother, you're all I got remember? We're all we got." Al yelled, running foreword._

"_I will give you a moment to pray."_

"_Sorry but I don't believe, stopped a long time ago."_

_Al jumped, pushing Scar's hand out of the way, but…_

"_No Al! Alphonse! Say something!"_

_The kind red eyes of Alphonse vanished and the armor shattered into pieces._

"_Al!" Ed yelled again. Then he hears a voice._

"_Put your hands in the air Scar we have you surrounded." The Flame Alchemist called out. Ed didn't even look up. He didn't care that Mustang was about to attack Scar (in the rain) he only cared about the lifeless, shattered armor that lie before him. "No Alphonse," he muttered. A tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_Ed?" It was Hawkeye. A coat was draped around his shoulders. "Ed?" she asked again. No response, then she realized, Ed was crying. She had never seen the boy so defeated. "Where is Alphonse?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. _

_The prodigy looked up with his tear streaked face, "Al is gone. He's gone. My only family is gone."_

"_Come on." She pulled him to his feet. "Gone forever, he didn't even have his body back. He died in a shell. It's my fault." He kept muttering._

_Mustang ran to them. "Is the pipsqueak all right?" he asked sarcastically."This isn't the time Colonel." Hawkeye interrupted. Roy looked at Ed and listened to his muttering. It wasn't about being called short. It was about his brother. _

"_Look Fullmetal, I'm sorry." Ed didn't even acknowledge his presence. "Fullmetal your arm…" He looked down this time. His port was completely destroyed and bleeding profusely. "Winry's gonna kill me." He muttered. Then he passed out._

"_Edward!" Roy and Risa called._

"_Bring him to Central Headquarters, call his mechanic." Mustang ordered._

"_Yes sir." The Hawk's Eye replied._

_Ed was on Mustang's couch passed out. Winry was almost to Headquarters._

"_So Alphonse is gone?" asked Feury. Hawkeye nodded. All of them glanced at Ed before returning to Hawkeyes attention, but before she could say anything else a stormy Winry walked in._

"_Edward Elric what did you do to my precious automale?" No answer. "Edward?" Winry sounded worried now. Then she turned to Havoc, "Is he in here?" He nodded, and then pointed. The automale mechanic screeched in horror. _

"_Ed," she lightly shook him. His golden orbs fluttered open. _

"_Winry?" he questioned._

_She pulled him into a hug. "You were fighting weren't you?" The young prodigy didn't say anything. _

"_You know you'll need the surgery again," Ed winced. "Do you want to get it over with?" He nodded._

"_Be at the hospital in two hours." Nothing._

_Mustang's entire team escorted him to the hospital. Their excuse was 'for protection' but Ed knew better. _

_A friendly nurse escorted them to a waiting room near the operating room. It was a six hour surgery so two of them took turns standing outside the door every half hour._

_No noise was heard until an hour into it._

"_You know Ed. You don't have anyone to be strong for. Not us, not them," Pinako nodded the door, "and," her voice quieted, "not Alphonse." _

_Ed found this to be true. He yelled in pain._

_Havoc and Feury jumped at the sudden noise. It came again, and again. Each was more pained. Each was louder and soon it was too much for them to handle._

_They left their post and refused to go back until it was their turn again. The screams now carried through the hallway and reach their ears. _

_Roy starred in disbelief. He had never known how painful automale had been. He didn't know the agony of the operation, but listening to Ed's screams he felt he understood. Or at least had a better idea._

"_I won't make you go back. Come on Hawkeye." She nodded and followed him._

_The screams were blasting through the operating room and hit them like grenade. Hawkeye's face was pained. Roy figured his was too. He wasn't a 'soulless bastard' as Ed so fondly called him. He had feelings and right now they felt sorry for him. Mental and physical pain all at once. All in one day. What kind of world is this?_

_One week later Ed stood in the middle of a giant, complex, transmutation circle. _

"_I'm going to bring you back Al. I swear."_

Harry Potter was not happy with his current arrangements. He was stuck in the house after the stupid dementor attack. He didn't really understand how that happened. Why would there be dementors on Privet Drive? Now he was expelled from Hogwarts because they accused him of using magic pointlessly.

CRASH

What the heck? Harry thought. He jumped of his bed and grabbed his wand.

The lock on his door slowly turned. "Potter, put that thing down!" a grumble came from the darkened doorway. 'Wait that sounded like…' "Come on, are you going to stand there all day?" The same voice asked. 'Yep, it was definitely Moody.'

"All right, Potter grab your stuff." He obeyed quickly.

As they walked outside Harry began asking questions. "What's happening, I thought I was expelled."

"Not yet, Dumbledore is staling." A pink haired girl answered. "Harry this is Nymphadora Tonks." Lupin introduced.

"Call me Tonks," she grumbled, her hair turned red. Harry nodded, climbing onto his broomstick.

"The next red light, we take off," Moody instructed. A red firework hit they sky and everyone took off.

"Where are we?" asked Harry as soon as they landed. "Read and memorize this." Was Moody's answer.

"What's the Order of-"

"Not here Potter."

Harry was silenced until he got into the house. It was dark and musty like most old houses.

"Filthy half-bloods," shrieked a painting. Seconds later Harry was enveloped in a bear hug by Mrs. Weasley. "What is this place?" he asked her.

"No time for that. Straight upstairs first door on your left." She nodded to the stairs.

When he walked into the dimly lit room someone gave him another hug. "Harry!" Hermione screeched. "We were so worried-"

Before she could continue a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

Ed POV

"Uhh," I groaned. If Truth was going to have him kill someone he at least wanted to go through the Gate gently. I sat up, looking around. I did not like what I saw. A clean blue uniform was the first this I noticed around the terribly dark room. The next thing the he saw was the black messy hair. Damn it. Truth did not stick him with this bastard.

The man groaned then looked over to me. His coal black eyes were glaring, "What the hell happened?" I flinched away. Mustang had actually been kind to him this past week. He treated me like family and I felt guilty for breaking my word that I wouldn't do human transmutation.

"Ed where are we?" Mustang asked sternly.

"I'm sorry," I buried my face in my face in my hands. The severity of what I did hit me. "I'm sorry." I backed away from him.

I could hear him get up and walk towards me. I tensed, waiting to be scolded. But it didn't happen. He say down next to me and put his arm around, "Ed, its okay. Don't think about it now, we need to figure out where we are." I looked up, "But-" He shock his head.

"It's okay, let's just find out way out of here." He helped me up gave a half smile. But before we could do anything a group of people walked into the room.

"Who are you?" A very old man with a long white beard asked.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling, "I am Albus Dumbledore. Now who are you?"

I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Mustang, "Ed what language are they speaking?" _Okay really Mustang? "_Amestiran would did you think?" I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing here, and what language is your friend speaking?"

_They can't both be idiots can they? _"I'm speaking Amestrian," I said slowly. The old man's eyebrows rose.

"That may be what you're speaking to him, but that's not what I'm speaking to you. We are speaking English." I raised my eyebrows. "What the heck? How am I speaking a language that I've never heard of?"

Another man, this one with an oddly shaped eye, walked over and pointed a stick in my face. "Who are you? How did you get here and where did you come from?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Look, I don't really know what's going on. You don't have anything to do with me unless your name is Tom Riddle." There was an intake of breath. "What, do you know him? I need to find him."

The old man lost the twinkle in his eyes. "What for?" He asked darkly.

"I have to kill him," I whispered. Then I turned to Mustang. "Look, I'm going to explain this quickly. Truth said that I have to kill Tom Riddle to get my brother back. I don't know why you're here and I he said that we're living in a different world and this one's apparently leading itself to ruin because they don't follow equivalent exchange." Mustang nodded, knowing I'd explain more later.

"Why do you need to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" 'Dumbledore' (what an odd name) asked.

"I was sent to kill him and in exchange for his life my brother will come back." I shifted uncomfortably. "It's not-" the world seemed to fall around me and whiteness replaced it.

"Mr. Alchemist, as much as I hate to admit it, I forgot to tell you a few things. Firstly Mr. Flame Alchemist came with you because you would need help and just you going to kill a man with multiple soul fragments wasn't a perfect exchange. Then I was feeling generous, so I let you have the knowledge of their language while you passed through the Gate. Mr. Flame Alchemist lets no one in his head. That was a perfect exchange."

"Multiple soul fragments? What do you mean?" I stared at the white figure.

"And what will you give for that information?" Truth grinned. I crossed my arms. "That's what I thought, well alchemist, I guess I'll see you later."

The white blurred and turned black.

"Edward!" _What the, is that Mustang?_ I slowly opened my eyes. We must have moved rooms because I was on a couch in front of a fire. Three pairs of eyes stared at me and I could feel the presence of two more. Mustang's coal black eyes showed concern. The other two was that Dumbledore person and a red haired woman.

"Oh dear what happened? You collapsed? Are you okay?" the red haired woman asked. I smiled at her honest motherly concern. "No I'm okay," I looked up at her.

"Well could you answer more questions now." The old man asked.

"Yeah sure," I grumbled.

"Do you know about magic." He asked emotionlessly.

I thought about how to answer that and decided on, "I knew you used it in this world, but I have never seen it or used it. Personally I still don't believe it but Truth doesn't lie."

"Then how did you get here?" He asked, eyebrows rose.

"Alchemy." I answered simply.

"Alchemy is extinct boy." The weird eye one stated. My anger boiled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD LIVE IN A PEANUT SHELL?" I jumped off the couch and ran straight to the man that called me small. I was about to punch him but he stuck a stick in my face and stopped me up short.

"And what are you going to do with that?" I asked. Then I shrugged and walked back to Mustang. "I saw Truth when I collapsed. He said no one can see into your head. He also said I could speak their language."

He nodded, "Thanks, but what do you mean no one can see into my mind?" I shrugged, then turned back to the old man. "Look, Dumbledore. I don't know what you're in this dark house for, and frankly I don't care unless you have information on how to kill Tom Riddle. That's the only reason we're in this world. Now, I already know he has multiple soul fragments I have to kill before he's completely gone. Do you have anything else?"

The adults in the room froze and turned to Ed. "How did you know that?" asked Crazy-Eye.

"I was sent here by Truth. He always says, some call me God. I am all and I am one, which means I am also you. So basically I was sent here by a creepy ass supreme being that is using me to balance this world out. It's rather annoying that I have to pick up after a world other than my own."

"So you're an alchemist, sent by God, who wants you to kill Tom Riddle." A black haired man summarized. I nodded grimly, "That's about it."

"All right then who is this man?" Dumbledore asked.

"He- well- He's my superior Colonel Roy Mustang. This isn't his fault. He was dragged in here because of me."

"Well you're welcome to stay here." Dumbledore smiled.

"WHAT," came the predictable outburst of the crazy eyed man.

"Yes, as long as we have the same enemies and are in a new world you are welcome here," Dumbledore ignored him. The man stormed out and at the same time six teenagers came into the room.

"Who are you," asked the black haired scarred kid.

"I am Major Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. I was sent here to kill Tom Riddle."

"What do you mean? That was my job."

Normal POV

Ed couldn't help but laugh at this, "You're a kid," Ed sniffled, "You haven't got any training and," he took another breath and turned serious, "If you interfere with my job I won't hesitate to kill you to get it done. I happen to be on orders from Truth. He is also known as God, if I fail my brother stays dead and I never leave this terrible world."

The black haired man took out a stick, "If you hurt my godson I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? With a stick? I've been fighting for three years, I've been training for longer. You can't beat me. You'll only embarrass yourself and," his voice quieted, "You haven't killed. You don't have the eyes of a killer."

The man gapped at him. The others looked quite shocked as well.

The black haired boy recovered first, "What gives you the right to get him? He killed my parents and I've been fighting him for five years now." The other teens murmured in agreement.

Ed rolled his eyes, "You mean a squabble that happens once a year? Did you even ever try to kill him?"

This Harry had to think about.

Year one: fight with Querll. He fled.

Year two: fight with Basilisk and destroyed diary.

Year three: nothing evolving Voldemort.

Year four: fight to get Cederic's body back and escape Voldemort.

"No, I've never tried to kill him."

"There you have it. I'm military, we're trained to kill. We don't hesitate to fill out our orders. We don't like it but that's what happens. Everyone starts out hopping they don't have to kill. But eventually it's kill or be killed. I used to think that. The only reason I thought that was because of my brother. Now he's gone, the only family I had left. I have nothing, nothing. And all I have to do to get my reason for existence back is to kill Tom Riddle. Let me have him, I'm not asking; I'm informing you so you don't get in my way. If you do I will kill you. I will do whatever it takes to bring him back."

"I'm sorry," Harry stuttered.

"_Alphonse, you didn't even get your body back. You died in a shell. It's my fault." _Ed whispered. It wasn't quiet enough though. Mustang heard him.

"_Ed it wasn't your fault." _he murmured.

"_Yes it was," _Ed yelled.

"_I wasn't paying attention. I was supposed to protect him. Now he's gone and he didn't even have a real body. It IS my fault. MY fault we tried human transmutation, MY fault I joined the military, MY fault someone with a grudge against ME killed my brother. And it's my fault that__ bastard left mom. It all happened because of ME. I shouldn't have been born. If I wasn't none of this would have happened. I'm better off far away where I can't effect anyone else!"_

"_Ed-"_

"_No, it's true. I got you stuck here with me. I'm sorry."_

Roy couldn't believe it. Ed had said he was sorry, to him!

"_Ed you were trying to kill yourself, you weren't thinking clearly. I-"_

"_I'm sorry."_

Okay one time was possible but twice? There was something up.

"_Are you okay Ed?"_He touched his forehead. Ed didn't pull away. Okay, there was something majorly wrong. The kid had been growing worse and worse each day scene Alphonse had died but he hadn't realized he had been sick. "_You're burning up_."

"_Mustang, I don't feel very good," _then he passed out onto the floor.

Molly rushed to his side.

"_Fullmetal, Ed, ED!"_

"Help me move him to the guest room." She ordered.

Grudgingly two adults picked him up and lugged him to the room.

"Why is he so heavy?" muttered Serious complained.

Roy fallowed closely behind. Ed you idiot, you should have said you were sick. Roy thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter of my first fic done. I'll hopefully be updating very soon. I take any and all constructive criticism.**

**A few things to know before you review**

**I know Ed is OOC a bit, but for the sake of the story that's how he is. Later on he will be the violent swearing idiot we all know and love.**

**No there is not any romance except a possible Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry all you yaoi fan girls that love Roy and Ed but that is not my kind thing. Let's leave that to the 'professionals.'**

**I do realize that what I said happened when Harry gets picked up from the Dursleys and what actually happens is different. I really just didn't want to consult the book. So no comments there. You read the books (or watched the movies) you know what happens.**

**This is a parental fic between Roy an Ed. If you don't like it deal with it.**

**I'm sorry I killed Alphonse.**

**No flames please.**

…**Look I'm Sorry, I know I told you all a couple of weeks… let's just say I lied… sorry…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey I'm back, after a week… you know what that means? No of course you don't. It means that I will try to do weekly updates. Probably won't work but who knows? Let see how this goes.**

**I'd kinda want a few more reviews this time with more criticism because, hey I know I'm awesome (that or I'm crazy) but I know this story needs more work. As long as it's constructive I accept it. Thanks**

**I'm listening to Starkid music while I'm doing this. Probably isn't the best idea for writing a drama …**

**If you don't know what they are you aren't a true Harry Potter fan. (Or you hate musicals) even if you are though, you should still watch their stuff.**

**I do not own Ed. *sadly starts crying* Or Roy, *starts weeping intensely* or Harry *shrugs it off and sighs* Yeah that's right I don't own this. If it's on this site we don't own it. How many times am I going to type this before they realize that?**

Chapter 2

Roy POV

Ed, that idiot. He was sick the entire week he was staying with me and he didn't even say anything. He only coughed a little… I mean… a lot. I'm such an idiot for not noticing. His high fever was giving him nightmares and if he woke up he might hallucinate. He looked like a scared little kid.

I also hadn't really given much thought of to how he hadn't been eating much. I had guessed it was because he wasn't exercising as much, but that wasn't really it. He had been starving himself. I lifted up his shirt, I could see his ribs, and all the scars. His battle scars, his automale scars, and then there were the ones he couldn't see. His emotional scars of his terrible past that I did nothing to stop. It is my fault that we're in this mess. If I hadn't convinced him to become a State Alchemist then he wouldn't have been hunted by scar, and his brother would still be here.

"Al," the words were accompanied by, I'm sorry or no, give him back. I really couldn't picture him this way. Even now it was hard to believe it and he is sitting right in front of me. The only way I could imagine Edward was strong, sarcastic and extremely annoying. But now he was pale and gleaming with sweat. I unconsciously started stroking his hair. What was this feeling? He might have felt like this for Riza, but that was strictly professional… mostly. (1)

"Ed, wake up." The blonde boy didn't stir.

"Edward Elric get up or I'll have you court marshaled." Still nothing. I was starting to get agitated.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, get up."

"Who are you callen' small?" Ed's weak reply was an obvious indicator to how sick he was.

"You need to stay awake for a while so we can find out what's wrong with you. Okay?" I spoke softly.

"Why?" his question was whiney.

"Because if you go to sleep without eating you might not wake up! You can't starve yourself in punishment for what happened to Al. You can't leave all the people that are still here."

"But Al, he was all I lived for. Getting his body back was my life goal. He was stuck in an empty shell for a body. He couldn't feel, he couldn't cry, he couldn't sleep. He didn't feel human! He was my reason for living, anything else wouldn't be big enough."

"So you want to die?" I asked, shocked.

"I wanted to die when I wasn't doing anything to bring him back. At that time I wasn't thinking clearly enough to try human transmutation. So yes I wanted to die." His voice was indifferent.

"Ed how could you be so selfish? What about the people that are still here that care about you? What about me or Hawkeye or my team? What about Winry?" I asked angrily.

"Win-ry? I-I- I didn't think about her," he stuttered quietly.

"No you didn't Fullmetal. How could you be so stupid? Others need you, you can't die." I rose my voice, he winced.

"But Al needed me and I wasn't there. I watched him die and I couldn't do anything!" he argued. His voice wasn't rising which worried me a bit. He was always so loud.

"But we care about you. You need to think before you act." I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, now. It's okay," I reached out and pulled him into a hug. I didn't even realize that I had done it. It surprised me, but what surprised me even more was Ed returned the hug. He was quietly sobbing into my shoulder. It's progress form the past week, before this he just bottled it up, but it was still strange. I stroked his hair as his sobs quieted to sniffling, then to nothing. I realized that he had fallen asleep.

HP POV

Six teenagers were gathered around the door of the newcomer's room. "Can you hear anything?" asked Ginny. Fred wacked the end of the end of the extendable ear, words were coming out but there were in some strange language.

"Well this is pointless," Ron stated.

"Yeah lets go," Ginny agreed.

They all piled into Harry and Ron's room. Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other on one bed and the girls were sitting on the other bed. Fred and George were standing by the door.

"So they said there really here to kill Voldemort."

"Do you actually believe that?" The twins interrupted each other.

"Well, I don't really know. They seemed pretty sincere." Harry answered unsurely. "If he was trying to piss me off he did a pretty good job, but if what he said was true…I don't know," he trailed off.

"Well I'm going to go ask him."

Roy POV

I realized he had fallen asleep. No, "Ed, Ed, wake up. Fullmetal wake up, that's an order!" The boy didn't move. The door opened and a girl that had been in the room earlier when Ed was talking to those people. "Go get Molly," I begged.

She didn't look like she understood me, I mentally slapped myself. "Molly," I said slowly. Realization dawned on her face and she ran out of the room.

HP POV

Without a word she ran to get Mrs. Weasley. "What is it dear?" she asked surprised at her out of breath appearance. "It's that boy." Was all she needed to say.

"Sirius come here." She yelled.

"What?" Sirius sleepily walked into the room. Molly was wetting a washcloth.

"Get Severus and Poppy." She said without looking up.

"Why do I have to get Snevelus?" Sirius whined.

"Don't worry Molly I'm here. What do you want?" Snape asked as he strode into the room. "Get a translation potion and give it to Mr. Mustang." She said not missing a beat. "Get Poppy Sirius. NOW!"He didn't need any more encouragement. He bolted to the fire Snape following closely behind. Molly ran to Ed's room. Hermione (being the nosey girl that she is) followed closely behind.

Mustang was still tiring to get the young blonde to wake up. Mrs. Weasley silently placed the washcloth on Ed's head. Roy looked up, face distraught and murmured his thanks.

Minutes later Snape strode in and in an agitated manor, shoved a potion in the Flame Alchemist's face. Roy eyed it wearily picked it up and, reluctantly, drank it."What is that?" he asked, looking from Snape to Mrs. Weasley. "A translation potion. We can now understand each other." Snape sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like _magic_, a_ potion_." Snape said slowly.

"I am not a child. Do not treat me as such. What kind of alchemy is this? Translations, what is equivalent?"

"It's not alchemy it's magic." Mrs. Weasley tried to clarify.

"Whatever, I don't care right now. Ed hasn't eaten much in the past week. He's suicidal, sick, and is a very violent person. Do you have anything to help?" 'Okay, that came out wrong' thought Roy.

"Well, umm." Mrs. Weasley stuttered. Hermione was just as shocked as Molly. Snape's eyes widened a bit but his sneer kept Molly's unknowing a new face appeared.

"Where is the patient?"

Roy got up and gestures to Ed.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to have a look at him. "He has a terrible case of the flu and malnourishment. Because of this it's hard for him to stay conscious. He needs rest and fluid, but the sickness won't allow it to stay in his system for very long." She said after a moment of observation.

"Can you do anything?"

We'll give him fluids every two hours. For now that's all I can do." Her voice softened.

"Can you do anything about his nightmares?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I have a dreamless sleep draught, but in order to give it to him we'll have to pin him down. He's in his nightmares and thinks they're real. Any contact will cause a violent reaction." "Okay then someone's going to have to hold his legs while I'll get his arms." Roy instructed.

"I'll do it but why do you get the easy job? His arms have got to be easier to con-" Sirius was cut off by Mustang. "I gave you the easy job. If Fullmetal comes in contact with anyone dangerous while awake he transmutes his arm into a blade. He does it so naturally he brags he can do it in his sleep. Well I found out the hard way that he can."

"What do you mean?"

"Now isn't the time. If I know half of what's going on in that kids head no one should have to see them. Let alone in their sleep." Roy yelled.

"Fine. On three okay?" Sirius sighed. Roy nodded in agreement. "One, two, three." They both dove for Ed. The reaction was indeed violent. Roy almost let him get his hands together but stopped him at the last second. Surius got kicked away in his attempt but came right back. He succeeded after the second try. When Ed was completely secure Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and yanked his jaw open.

Moments after the potion was in the thrashing stopped and the screams quitted. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"You have some explanations to do sir," Sirius muttered. "When he kicked me I thought my ribs would break. What is he superhuman?"

"No, but you're close. I'll tell you his story but don't pity him. If you do he'll probably kill you. Oh, and this story is a long one so call anyone you want to hear it. I won't repeat myself." Everyone stared at him, surprised looks on all but one face. Madam Pomfrey's. "I suspected as much. You don't see night terrors like that very often."

Nobody spoke a word as they all walked into the kitchen. Molly went to call the order back. They were quite mad especially Moody.

"We just finished a meeting, why have another?"He complained.

"You'll see." Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to control Madeye.

Even the golden trio was allowed to listen to this meeting. They were surprised at what they saw when they got into the room though. They saw the strange black haired man sitting at the end of the table and Moody pointing his wand at his head.

"So why does your colleague get Voldemort, huh? How can he think he can waltz in here without giving us any proof if what he says is true?" Roy only rolled his eyes and said, "Fullmetal is a bit eccentric. I you want answers I'll answer them to the best of my ability but listen to the story first. Now _sit down_." His tone was so commanding that Moody sat down without anymore complaint. (Mostly.)

"All right Mr. Mustang was it?" asked Dumbledore asked. When Roy nodded he continued. "We would like to hear your story; so If you would be so kind?"

"Of course. Get comfortable. This is a long story and I won't repeat myself. The first time I meat Ed was in the small town of Risenbool. When that day came it was because we were looking for the alchemists said to be living there that were very skilled. We didn't know they were just children and went to their house. When no one answered we let ourselves in and searched the house. We found their basement floor covered in blood and flesh. A large transmutation circle was under the mess and I knew what it was. He and his brother had attempted the ultimate taboo. They attempted human transmutation."

"Sorry to interrupt but could you explain more about alchemy? We aren't very well acquainted with this form of magic." Dumbledore said.

"Alchemy isn't a magic. Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter. The steps are comprehension, understanding what the object is made of, deconstruction, breaking it down, and reconstruction, forming it as something else. We have three basic laws. One is no alchemist is allowed to turn led into gold. We shouldn't create chimeras though there are those that do, and _no one_ should _ever_ attempt human transmutation."

"Excuse me sir, but what is human transmutation?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Human transmutation is the art of bringing back the dead."

There was a gasp from everyone except Dumbledore.

"Yes, Ed and his brother attempted to bring back their mother. To say it went wrong would be an understatement. Ed lost his leg. His brother, Alphonse, lost his entire body. Ed gave up his arm as payment for his soul and bound it to a suit of armor. For four years he stayed in that armor. During that time they went hunting for the philosopher's stone to regain their original bodies. Ed joined the military at twelve for the libraries that only State Alchemists have access to.

Being a state alchemist is not an easy feat. You have to be the best out of everyone that applies, and you have to know how to fight so when war time comes; witch is a lot in Amestris, you become a weapon. They call you a dog of the military. You aren't easily liked, but Fullmetal." He laughed, "Fullmetal became a hero. They called him the alchemist of the people."

"Why do you call him Fullmetal? And why does he have all of his limbs if you said he lost them?" Sirius asked.

"I call him Fullmetal because that's his title. Every alchemist has a title, mine is the Flame Alchemist because I specialize in fire alchemy. He's Fullmetal because of his limbs and he specializes in metal alchemy, though he can do most types. Our current Fhuer has a twisted sense of humor. His limbs are automale. His nerves are connected to metal ports in his arm and leg. Because his brain is still sending signals he can move it like any other limb."

"But that would be, like getting hit with the cruciartis curse." Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"No anesthetic, no numbing. You have to fully awake for it otherwise it wouldn't work. It lasts for six hours."

"That would drive anyone insane!" gasped Lupin.

"Yeah and he went through it twice."

Another gasp was shared around the room.

"Around a month ago a serial killer made himself known. We call him Scar. He only targets state alchemists and killed more than ten of us so far. A couple of weeks ago he targeted Ed. Al saved him, but at the cost of his life. Before that he killed Alphonse he destroyed Ed's arm and his port. The rest of us got there in time to save Ed's life. What happened after that you can probably figure out on your own.

He had the automale surgery again. Then he fell into a deep depression, trying to kill himself several times, then after all that he learned he tried human transmutation again. That's how we ended up here I'm guessing. The price of Al is killing Tom Riddle, so that's what Ed will do.

But that just when I met him his story actually starts a few years before that, with his dad leaving…"

(Insert Ed's life story up to Scar's attack. (I'm too lazy to write it out))

Everyone was in shock after that speech. Harry was by far the most though. How could someone have a worse life then he had? He hadn't thought it possible, yet here was the evidence. Right here.

"At this time we call Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore informed Roy.

"Really? Voldemort? Why doesn't he just wear a name tag saying 'please make fun of me'? I've known rocks with scarier names than that." The Colonel laughed.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Briggs." Roy answered, then shivered at the thought.

"Why is that scary?" Hermione asked.

"It's not so much the name as the thing it represents." Refusing to talk about the subject anymore he turned away.

That broke the tension, everyone was laughing now.

"So you call a guy with an already stupid name something stupider? What's next Lord Moldy Shorts?" came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at the voice.

"Edward Elric you should not be standing. You should be resting," yelled Roy and Poppy simultaneously.

"Shesh, don't bust a lung. I was hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yes, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Elric go lay down or I will have you court marshaled."

"Don't give empty threats, or I'll leave you behind when I go back."

Mustang lifted his hand, "I could burn you. That's not an empty threat."

Ed gulped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"But I'm hungry," Ed complained.

SNAP

"OH SHIT, I'M GOING," Ed started running but tripped and fell over.

"Mustang I really hate you."

"That hurts Ed," but the blonde alchemist didn't hear that because he was unconscious again.

"Can someone help me lay him on the couch?"

"Uhh, I'll do it," Lupin volunteered.

Once Ed and Roy left the Order started talking.

"How do we know that story is true? They could be lying for all we know." Moody yelled.

"But as it happens I can confirm what they say is true." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How?"

"Von Hohenhiem, that's his son. I know it."

"_The_ Von Hohenhiem?" Molly whispered.

"Yes the one who helped you and Flamel make the Philosopher's Stone."

"But wouldn't his kid be older?" Hermione asked. Everyone turned to stare at her, "Well," she was blushing a bright pink, "Von Hohenhiem is older than Dumbledore right? Wouldn't his kid at least be an adult, right?"

"Well Ms Granger I suppose you would be right about that. I'll have to contact him and we'll see."

"Now?" Molly questioned.

"I guess so." Dumbledore got up from his seat and called Hohenhiem's name into the fire. His face appeared irritated. "What is it Albus, I'm in the middle of ground breaking research." (2)

"We'll we have an Edward Elric here and-"

"I'll be right there."

Seconds later a very frantic looking man walked out of the fireplace. He had long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and a long beard. His silver glasses were in front of his golden eyes. He was wearing a brown vest over a white button down shirt and brown pants. He looked like he was from a different era or a very smart muggle.

"Where's Edward?" he asked.

**Authors note: **

**Whoa, that's cliffy.**

**1. He doesn't love him in that way, I hope I made that perfectly clear in the last chapter.**

**2. He doesn't actually have research to do. He's just too lazy and fed up with Dumbledore and the Order.**

**I don't know if Ed's sickness thing is true. (The medical part) I'm just wingin' it.**

**Just so everyone knows; I really don't have the entire storyline down yet. I mean sure I have vague ideas but not word for word. I'm typing this as I go. It's really more my style. Normally it works for me.**

**I love reviews as long as they're constructive.**

**The sparrow fly's south for the winter. If you know what I'm referring to you get a virtual cookie. (And a punch in the face) hah, didn't see that one coming did you?**

**No flames please, not even because I virtually punched you (it was all in good fun wasn't it?)**

**If I've said it once I've said it one thousand times, reviews are good. Love you all, except you haters, Thanks for reading.**

**REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to my readers. I will continue with weekly updates. It's manageable, unless my parents are evil and take the laptop away. Lucky for you that rarely happens.**

**Bare with me on this chapter. There is a lot going on.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, Hey Mustang do you have anything to add?**

**Mustang: Yeah, she doesn't own the song brothers sung by Vic Mignogna.**

**Me: I took that out. I figured Ed can't sing even though when his voice actor does its epic. Ed just doesn't seem like the singing type.**

**Mustang: Now I can't tease him about it.**

**Me: Shut up, you don't need to tease Ed about that. He's been through enough.**

**Mustang: It's your fault-**

**Me: Shut up, skirt obsessed freak. Now onto the story.**

Chapter 3

HP POV

"Where is my son?" Hohenheim asked again.

"Currently he is in the living room but-" that was all it took; Hohenheim didn't wait for Dumbledore to finish. He ran straight out of the room.

'Ed made his way here? This is bad unless he chose to come here… No Truth probably did it' he thought.

He went straight in but paused at what he saw. Ed was being covered with a blanket by an order member, Remus Lupin, and an Amestrian Military officer. They both looked up when they heard him.

"Hello Hohenheim," Lupin greeted. He had been surprised to see him; the last time they met was when _he_ was in power the first time. "This is Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. They say they're from Amestris." Hohenheim waved him off and saluted to the Flame Alchemist. "It's been a while."

"Weren't you the guy was chasing I was chasing a few years back? Then they cleared your name and we stopped. We didn't catch you but we came pretty damn close." Hohenheim nodded, "That wasn't a great year for me."

"I'd imagine. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"That's alright no harm done. Now what's wrong with my son?"

"So that's the reason Ed didn't want to be a part of the investigation. You're his father."

"Why would he be a part of the investigation?"

"He's Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. That's why. He's my subordinate, as for what's wrong with him; he's suffering from the flu. He's also depressed about Alphonse. I'm sorry for your loss." He mumbled the last part.

"Al is gone, Ed is in the military and has automale limbs. They tried to bring Trisha back didn't they?" He figured out quickly.

"Yes but that wasn't the reason Al died. Ed was being hunted by a state alchemist killer. He was about to kill Ed but Al jumped in the way."

"Oh so Ed tried to get him back, what was Truth's price?"

"To kill Voldemort."

"Oh, he's gotten nicer than the last time I saw him."Hohenheim laughed dryly.

"What the hell?" came a very confused voice.

"Did you drag me back here Mustang?" Ed asked, he turned and his eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?" venom was dripping from his voice.

"Ed, I was-"

"What," Ed interrupted. "Were you worried? Were you happy and thought that if you came and talked to me it would make it all better? You didn't even come to her funeral. You could at least written a letter or answered one of them. But you chose not to. She wanted you to come back. She died waiting for _you_." Ed said furiously.

"I told her why. I was going to come back when the problem was resolved but," he hesitated, "she died before I could do that."

"Well is it resolved now?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Well, no that's part of the reason I'm here…" Hohenheim said sheepishly.

"Oh, so do you think that makes it okay to miss her funeral? How about abandoning us when we needed you?" Ed's anger was refueling.

"No I didn't find out until three years after the funeral."

"Where were you?"Ed was struggling out of the blanket and trying to stand. He was too weak though, and fell back.

"I was here on and off it wasn't so bad." Hohenheim said thoughtfully.

"Well that's nice you bastard, but while you were over on this side having fun I was at home, watching people get killed around me. I did things that no kid should do. I tried to bring back mom. I saw the gate. I joined the military. I killed (1). Do you think a kid should experience those things? Do you hate me?"

"No of course not Ed, I love you and your brother."

"Don't you dare even bring Al into this. You don't disserve him."

"Ed I'm sorry," he stepped forward.

Mustang was about to say something but, what the heck? He wanted to see someone else get slugged by Ed.

Seconds later Hohenheim was on the floor rubbing his head. "Your right hand Ed? Really?"

"You deserve worse. I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Hohenheim got up stiffly and walked out the door. Lupin, who had watched it all left thinking, 'whoa, messed up family.'

"Hey Mustang, do you think I was too… too… I don't know," Ed's anger seemed to leak away and realization of what he'd done.

"Well," he really didn't know how to respond to that. Personally Mustang had thought yes, but he didn't want to make Ed feel worse that he already did. "I think you should try to control your anger a little more but if that's what you felt you had to say to him, I'm not going to judge you." He sat down next to him. "Just try to get some sleep okay?"

Ed nodded and leaned back into the couch. Moments later he admitted a soft snore. Roy smiled, and left the kid to his much needed rest.

When Mustang got back in to the meeting room a conversation about him was finishing up.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. We could all benefit from his experience."Dumbledore was smiling widely. Moody sat across from him at the table. "You can't seriously be thinking of letting them stay. For all we know they're spies." Whatever the old man's idea was Moody disagreed. Strongly.

"Oh, nonsense," Molly spoke up. "He's just a boy. You-Know-Who wouldn't be letting a child work for him."

It was at this time Roy made his presence known.

"I don't work for this Voldemort person and neither does Ed. As we already told you we came from the other side of the Gate. I suggest you all start excepting the truth." With that he sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms. "Now if you're still uncomfortable with us staying here we don't have to, however we aren't leaving without all the information on Voldemort you can give us."

Moody looked ready to explode, "Why you-"

"Alastor," Dumbledore warned. Moody sat down and turned away from Mustang. "Now that that's settled. I would like you to come and teach at my school. In return I would give you and Edward all the information you wanted about Voldemort."

"You have a school for _magic_?" Roy asked.

"Why yes, it's been referred to by many as the finest in the nation. I would like you to teach alchemy to my students." Dumbledore said happily.

"What about Fullmetal?" Roy asked, still unsure that this school was real.

"Well, he would be a student," Mrs. Weasley beamed.

Roy looked at her a moment before he started laughing. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Well for one thing," he was still chuckling, "I still don't know this school actually exists."At this the four teenagers stood up and protested. Roy held up his hand, "I never said that it doesn't, I just said I couldn't be sure. Now, the second reason is because Ed would never be a student willingly. He hasn't been at school since he was six. Weren't you listening to my story? His exact words were 'if the food didn't kill me the curriculum would. This shit is so damn boring.' The Fuhrer, King Bradley, wanted him to finish his education but he tested all the way through high school with near perfect scores. The kids a genius, I can say that much. Where we come from he's considered an alchemic prodigy, he's probably better at it than me."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Then he could teach it with you." Roy thought this over for a moment. Then he started nodding slowly, "I think that could work. Sir, you have got yourself two alchemy instructors."

"Thank you very much. I will send out the letters today."Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Then he left with a loud crack.

Ed recovered quickly with the aid of magic. The Golden Gang thought he was just shy, because he wouldn't talk to anyone except Mustang and he only came out of his room for meals or get a new book. Even Hermione was impressed about the amount of books he'd read. Finally, curiosity getting the better of her, she went to talk to him.

She knocked on the door and called out, "Um, Professor? I just had a question," she paused, "About alchemy."

She could hear grumbling inside the room, then finally, "Fine come in."

She opened the door to see paper scattered around the floor. An impressive stack of books were catching dust in a corner, and a small blonde boy was occupying the bed with his nose in a book.

"Um, Professor." She started hesitantly.

He sat up and looked at her with piercing golden eyes. "I haven't started my job yet you can call me Ed." He seemed tired, and kind of irritated.

"Right, um, Ed. I was reading a book on alchemy I got from a store and it contradicts everything Professor Mustang said about it." She explained.

"Well it might be different. Our form of alchemy is science. It's steps are analysis, figuring out what chemicals it's made out of, deconstruction, breaking it down, and reconstruction, forming the same elements as something else. We have laws, unlike your magic. Out first law is equivalent exchange. Humankind cannot give anything without first giving something in return. That is the law of equivalent exchange. The next one is about human transmutation. Before you ask, human transmutation is the art of bringing the dead back to life. It is strictly forbidden, it's alchemy's highest crime, or taboo. People always loose more than they gain, and-" he broke off. "Unless you know how to deal with Truth." His golden eyes turned blazing with rage. "I'm dealing with Truth. I know what the price of one life is. My life is equal to his life, just like Voldemort's life will be equal." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself, rather than her. "He will come back, he has to." He whispered. "Could you please go?" Silently Hermione left, and left Ed to his thoughts.

Ed POV

_What if everything I'm about to work for is a lie? What if Truth gives me the same thing he gave me last time? What if I dragged Mustang here for no reason? How could I forgive myself for doing what I did to Mom to him? He died as a suit of armor that had a soul attached to it. Does he hate me for it? Does he hate me for what I did to him? I was too afraid to ask him and now… now it's too late! I don't deserve all these people's care. I don't deserve the life have. All I do is screw up and make other's suffer. _

I was clapping my hands without even realizing what I was doing. A small knife formed out the floor. _I deserve to live._ I slowly brought the knife to my throat. _If I do this, Mustang will be happy he doesn't have to deal with me anymore. I can see Mom and Al and Nina. We can all live happily, in a world without pain, and suffering. _The cool blade was pressing against my skin. My heart was pounding. _I need to do this._

The door swung open loudly, "Hey Ed. It's time for," the deep voice cut off. I looked up to see jet black hair and matching eyes. "Edward!" He dove for my knife and pulled it away from my throat. "NO," I shouted. Tears started falling, "Give it back damn it!"

"Did I give you permission to do this Fullmetal?" Mustang's voice was furious.

"I don't care! Why should you?" I curled up on the floor.

"We have a plan Fullmetal. WE kill this baldy shorts guy and you and your brother can live and we go back to our world. We all live and we all go home. In the military, we're the dogs. That means we're loyal, not only to the Fuher but to ourselves and each other as well. No man gets left behind. You have two good legs Ed, get up and use them."

I stopped crying and listened to the words he said for once. It was just like the first time we met. I was down and needed someone to pick me back up. His words could be took many ways if you knew him and his motives to Fhuer. He could be telling me I am part of his path to success and he was only using me to get to the top. But I chose to take it as the, I'm your father now, you should do what I tell you and military terms is the only way I know how to give you a speech.

I nodded, and looked back at him. He looked scared, the fear in his eyes was real. _Maybe he does care._ _Maybe I could keep living for him._ "I'm sorry," I said quietly. I won't try that again, I swear. It's just, I got thinking about my last attempt at human transmutation and I was worried that," I trailed of,

"That it would happen again?" Finished Mustang. I nodded and buried my head in my hands. "Ed, it won't happen again. You know what you're up against this time and you told Truth exactly what you wanted. This won't go wrong, but first we need to do our part by killing this guy. Now from what I heard so far he split his soul to become immortal but if we find all the pieces we can kill him. We will do this Ed. They don't call us the Fullmetal and Flame alchemists for nothing now do they?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm. I must be a pain. I drag you into my problems and now this."

Mustang shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's only natural to feel this way after… what happened. Now, are you up to some dinner?"

I smirked, "What do you think?"

Roy laughed, "Come on Molly's making stew."

Normal POV

The Hogwarts Express was completely packed, just like always. But it probably didn't help that there were two additions this year. Ed was sitting next to Mustang along with Harry and two other Hogwarts students. Ed and Roy were reading some kind of history books, while Harry, Luna and Neville were trying to have a friendly conversation. It was kind of hard because Luna was spouting nonsense about 'nargals.'

The door opened to reveal a pale bleach blonde boy.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry growled. The Amestrians didn't even look up from their books.

"Manners Potter, or I'll give you detention." Malfoy sneered. "You see, I unlike you have been made a prefect, which means, I unlike you, have the power to give punishments. And why do you hang out with such losers, huh, Potter? I mean a mudblood is one thing but a first year too?" He starred at Ed while he said this. Roy was about to step in but didn't have to.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFINED GLASS YOU JERK?" Ed shouted. Malfoy and his goons looked slightly taken back.

"And who are you to say that, my Father-" Malfoy couldn't finish though.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR STUCK UP FATHER IS, RIGHT NOW WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Ed sat back down in his seat and looked expectantly at Malfoy.

"I'm the prefect which means I can give you detention, so that's it. I'm giving you detention." Malfoy said confidently. His goons were smirking behind him.

"Well I hate to break it to you but the only one who can give detention is me, and the only reason I'm not giving it to you is because I don't want to but the one who has to deal with a whiney brat like you." Ed said coolly.

"What? No you can't! Who are you? What house are you from?" Malfoy was panicking.

"Hello, my name is Edward Elric. I will be your new alchemy professor." Ed smirked at the panic that established on his face. He looked about ready to shit his pants. The others in the car were only barely holding their laughter in, except for Mustang who just rolled his eyes.

Malfoy took that moment to push past his goons and run out of the compartment.

The car was filled with laughter while Ed just grumbled and went back to reading his book.

The Great Hall was bustling with life. Everyone was asking about summer and murmuring about the two handsome, excuse me, 'new' professors.

The sorting took place, the alchemy professors had been told about it beforehand and tried their best not to look surprised. If you hadn't been looking for their reactions you wouldn't have noticed.

Dumbledore walked to the front. The noise stopped and everyone listened to what the Headmaster had to say.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you have probably noticed we have, not one, but three new professors. We actually have another coming, but for now I will introduce our new Alchemy Professors. Professor Mustang, he will be teaching first through third year." Roy stood up and gave a seductive smile.

"And Professor Elric, who will be teaching fourth through sixth year and helping with seventh" Ed looked like he had something better to do and really, REALLY, wanted to leave. "And this year's new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." The woman was about to stand but the Great Hall's doors blew open. A man with blonde hair, golden eyes and glasses walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Albus. I missed the train."

"That is quite all right, ladies and gentlemen, the new seventh year alchemy instructor, Von Hohenheim."

A ripple of excitement went through the crowd. 'The Von Hohenheim?' Was what was mostly said.

"Let the feast begin!"

And Umbridge never got to make her time wasting speech, pity…

The first alchemy class was for the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ed really didn't want to do this, he would rather be fighting Voldemort. But, if this was the way to get information, so be it.

"So, what do you guys know about alchemy?" he asked in a board tone.

Hermione flung her hand in the air, "Go ahead Miss Granger."

"Alchemy is wandless magic that can make gold and philosophers' stones."

"Firstly, alchemy is a science. Anyone who calls it magic in the future will be booted out of my class. Secondly you can make gold but that is illegal, and thirdly, we are not going to be discussing the stone so please do not bring it up again." It brings back, to many memories…

"Now, I have some rules for you. One, no one is allowed to transmute anything unless supervised by me, Mustang or Hohenheim, is that clear?"

There was a lot of murmuring about this.

"The reason for that rule will be explained when the time comes. Two, you are not to imply in any way that I am short. I'm fifteen and the best alchemist in this school. If you fail to follow this rule, you will get detention. Three, you cannot transmute gold. Four, do not use animals in your transmutations, and lastly. Do not attempt human transmutation."

"What is that, sir?" A Slytherin asked.

"Human Transmutation is the art of bringing the dead back to life, it doesn't work and it never will. If you try and the transmutation doesn't kill you I will. It would be the kindest option."

"What do you mean kindest?" Draco sneered.

Ed shrugged his coat off, then continued with his black overcoat. His tank top revealed a metal arm. Everyone gasped, even the golden trio who had seen it before. "Do not try human transmutation. My leg is like this too. I attempted it. I tried to bring my mother back. I failed. I lost my arm and leg. I know another who lost her internals. Another lost his entire body. Do not attempt human transmutation, for what could be equal to a human soul? Ask yourself that. Don't forget it. Now are there anymore questions before the topic is dead?"

A brave hearted Gryffindor raised her hand.

"Sir, what do you get, when you try to, well-" she trailed off.

Ed nodded in understanding, "A monster. The hardest part is knowing that you killed them twice. The first time they die, they are meant to, it's their time. The second time shouldn't have ever happened. One is all, all is one. Respect the flow."

He turned to his stunned class. "That is your homework. Figure it out, one is all and all is one. I refuse to teach you until you know what it means. You are dismissed."

Under Central Amestris….

"_So our sacrifices thought they could leave did they? Well it won't be so easy."_

_Five homunculi stepped forward. "We will go for you father, we will bring them back."_

"_Yes but not all of you. Pride, Wrath you will stay behind. Sloth is working. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, you will cross the Gate and get our pieces back." _

"_Yes Father,"_

_A large transmutation circle formed. The homunculi stepped inside. Alchemic lights flashed,_

"_Wait for me, I'm commin' too." Greed raced into the circle and disappeared before father could do anything about it._

**The plot thickens.**

**Wow, that took a while.**

**I'm sooooooooo sore because I was figure skating, yes I am wonderful at it, snow tubing and skiing all in the course off 48 hours and I still had time to pump this out. I know I'm seriously amazing.**

**A lot goes on in this chapter. Mostly about Ed.**

**1) When Ed says I killed while talking to Hohenheim, I meant after Al was dead he went on a mission (stupid Mustang) and killed out of anger. If you want tell me and I can write more on it.**

**I'm sorry to all of you who want more Harry and the gang, I eventually will do more with them but I need to settle Ed and Roy in, plus they are more interesting (to me)**

**Please tell me if you want something in, I love ideas. If you've got a good one I'll think about using it. No guarantees though.**

**I love reviews, please excuse my spelling mistakes but point them out.**

**I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**Stay with me, I love you readers. Thank you for being awesome.**

**Seriously REVIEW. Click it. The button that say 'review this chapter.' It's down there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Guest, or The OMG Cat? Anyway, I'm sorry you don't like my writing style but I'm not going to change it… so yeah, thanks for liking the idea of my story? (yes the question mark is supposed to be there, say it like a question.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't we technically own the story we're writing even if we don't own the characters or the implied uses of their pasts and worlds? **

Chapter 4

Ed POV

The apartment Mustang and I shared wasn't shabby. I had finally gotten used to the floating lamps and 'no electricity 'thing. My room was modest with a bookshelf, a dresser, a desk and other necessities. It was only the second day and already my research notes were scattered across the floor and the desk. At the moment I was too tired to clean them up, and they probably wouldn't get picked up anytime soon. My head was swirling with the names of students I would probably forget in the morning, and how all of my classes were complete idiots when it came to equivalent exchange. What was so difficult about the concept? I groaned and put my pillow on my head.

"So how was your first day of teaching?" Mustang stepped into my room. I groaned again, only this time louder to express my annoyance. I heard him chuckle and I took the pillow of my head. "What about your classes? Were they open to the concept of equivalent exchange?" I shot back.

His signature smirk fell of him face as he groaned. He walked over to me, taking care not to step on my notes, and plopped onto my bed. "The first years are more open to the idea because they haven't really learned magic yet. The second years" he shivered, "They're so stubborn! They might be worse than you!"

"What?" I mocked, "Worse than me? I need to work harder!" It was silent for a moment then Roy put on his serious face. "Dumbledore was telling me a few things about Voldemort." I sat up, my playful attitude vanishing. "Supposedly there are a total of seven horcruxes; that's what they call the soul parts; Dumbledore said that Potter already destroyed one. Apparently they can be anything but Voldemort will probably want to put them in something important. You wouldn't happen to know something like that in this world do you? You know, because of all that reading you've been doing."

"I've been here for one day! Do you expect me to know everything?"

"Well you probably know more than I do!"

I sighed. "Well that's probably true." Roy rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact I did read something about the founders of this school. Slytherin had a ring, Hufflepuff had a cup, Ravenclaw had a diadem, and Gryffindor had a sword. It can't be the sword because Voldemort was a Slytherin, but the others are fair guesses."

Roy nodded and stood up. "Thanks Ed. Now get some rest." With that he left and closed my door behind him. I plunged into darkness, but it all turned white after a minute.

_Truth? What do you want?_

_What I always want Mr. Alchemist, Equivalence._

_But I didn't even do anything!_

_I don't like this either, see, there is a problem. The worlds must be balanced. Four beings crossed the Gate without paying a toll._

_Okay, well shouldn't you do something about that? You _are_ Truth! Take their guts or something._

_I can't._

_WHY THE HELL NOT?_

_I'm not discussing this with you. All you need to know is that you have to pay the equivalence._

_WHAT?_

_I'm taking your organs. In exchange for my unjust, I will give you the location of Tom Riddle's horcruxes. The locket is in the House of Black. The Snake is at Tom Riddle's side. The Cup of Hufflepuff is in the vault of the Lestranges. Slytherin's Ring is in Dumbledore's desk drawer. The Lost Diadem is in the lost thing's room at Hogwarts, or the room of requirement. And the very last one is, Harry Potter. He as you should know, is at Hogwarts. _

_WHAT?_

_Quiet, I'm sorry it had to be this way._

I could feel the deconstruction process begin. This pain was worse than losing a leg. I couldn't slow the bleeding, and the pain shot through the inside rather than out. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I screamed. Well, I probably had been for a while now.

Roy POV

I had barely gotten into bed when the screaming started. Without hesitation I jumped out of bed and ran to Ed's room.

Red alchemic lights were flashing and Ed looked like he was having a seizure. "Edward," I yelled. I ran to his side. He let out another pained yell. The red lights started to dim, then they disappeared. Ed's breathing was shallow and his eyes were pained.

"There's four more here, from our side." He gasped.

"Ed," I tried to keep my voice calm. "Don't talk, just breathe.

He weakly shook his head. "I paid their price. Internals, gone. Horcruxes, Harry, Dumbledore's drawer, Locket, Sirius's house, Cup, Lestsrange vault, Snake, Diadem room of requirement."

"Ed, calm down. You need to rest. I'm going to bring you to the nurse, okay?"

He didn't get a chance to answer though, because he had passed out.

Hogwarts Students POV

It was strange that two out of the three alchemists disappeared. Occasionally the black haired one would show up but the short blonde one never did. Rumors had spread around the school that the blonde was dead and his assumed father was just mourning. The trio dismissed this rumor and wanted to consider all the possibilities before taking a guess. They knew that Professor Mustang and Professor Elric were not father and son.

"So, Ron."

"So Hermione,"

"I wonder what was wrong with Professor Elric. Professor Hohenheim is teaching and he didn't even ask about one is all and all is one. I thought that was something all alchemists knew about. I read the book and it didn't say anything about it either."

"Maybe he went after Voldemort?" Ron was sprawled out across the couch in the common room.

"Maybe," Hermione was pacing in front of him.

The golden trio had not found out about Ed being in the hospital wing. Mustang had told anyone who had seen the blood puking Ed, not to say anything. He had used a rather seductive smile on the girls and scared the boys into doing his bidding. Yes, Roy Mustang had used his military voice, the one used in no-nonsense operations. Quite like the one he gives Ed when he says 'do it or I'll have you court marshaled.'

"Maybe he's sick or tried to kill himself again." Harry suggested. He was sitting on the ground by the couch.

"Harry that _must_ be it. We should check the hospital wing tonight."

"Are you suggesting…"

Hermione nodded, "Let's get your dad's cloak out."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron muttered.

Neither of them heard him though. They were on their way up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Seconds later they came down, cloak in hand, and ran through the portrait hole.

They snuck through the halls (barely missing Peeves) and carefully opened the door to the hospital wing.

Ed was lying in the furthest bed reading a book, and even though the trio thought they had been quiet, he looked up.

"Who's there?" he called.

Harry, knowing he had been caught, took of the cloak. "Hello, Professor."

He still had a problem calling this guy professor but it _was_ past curfew.

"So, why are you here? No, wait let me guess." He thought about it for a moment. "You wanted to make sure I was okay _or_ you wanted to make sure I hadn't gone after Voldemort. Which one is it?"

"The second one," muttered Harry.

"That's what I thought, but now that you see it's clearly not the case what is your next question?"

"Why are you here?" blurted Hermione.

Ed started laughing, but stopped quickly and gripped his stomach. A groan of pain escaped his lips. He lay back down and closed his eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched together and sweat started dripping down his face. "You might want to leave now." His voice was weak.

"Why?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Come on Ron, he looks like he's in pain," Hermione whispered. The pulled the cloak back on and quickly walked out of the hospital wing. The professor had started coughing as they were leaving. When they closed the door they heard Madam Pomfrey, talking in a soothing voice. The trio had never heard it before, so they decided to wait to hear what she said.

"You're going to be okay. Tomorrow we'll try something else. A new potion, we will find a solution."

"There isn't a solution. My organs are at the Gate. It was the price. Why is it always me?" his voice was barely audible through the door.

Hermione gasped, "Organs?"

There was a heaving noise from the other side of the door. "So much blood." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

Ron looked like he was going to be sick, _"Blood?"_

"Let's go." Harry pulled on the cloak.

The trio ran back to the common room.

"What the bloody hell did he _mean_ by organs at the gate?" Ron was completely scarred. Harry wasn't much better. Hermione looked deep in thought.

"He said it was a price right?" she asked.

The boys nodded. "Then he must have tried something with the Gate, remember the story?"

Realization dawned on them. "Oh yeah I remember." They chorused.

"Well let's talk about this tomorrow. For now let's sleep."

Roy POV

Not again. He's lost so much blood, it's a wonder he's still alive. I ran up the stairs (getting lost a few times because Hogwarts was too damn big) and walked into the hospital. I tried to put on a smile for Ed to comfort him, but he could tell I was worried.

It was like seeing him dying in the most painful way possible, every time I came to see him. We couldn't get through a conversation without his spitting up blood. It made me feel guilty. Why couldn't I have taken this one? Ed didn't even do anything wrong. He was sleeping (from the few things he's told us) when this happened. This was wrong. The kid had already dealt with way too much. He's already past the breaking point.

I rubbed his back in slow circles. Once again he passed out. Once again Madam Pomfrey gave him a blood replenishing potion. The cycle was way too familiar.

Looking at Ed sleep I could see the kid his mask hid so well. It was him. It was his true face, terrified, lonely and sad. I couldn't leave him like that.

I stayed by his bedside all night.

Normal POV

When Ed woke up Roy was snoring in a chair by his side. "Hey Useless, get up. You have classes." His voice was horse and scratchy.

The colonel didn't seem to heat him. Annoyed, Ed smacked him with his right hand. The colonel jumped up and put his hand in snapping position (forgetting he didn't have his gloves on.)

Ed smirked. "You have classes Colonel Bastard."

"Right," he looked like he was coming back to reality.

Ed rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion with his hand.

Roy nodded in understanding. "I'll be back later, all right?" Ed nodded.

Roy started walking, checking his watch, "Holly crap I've got ten minutes." With that he bolted out the door.

He ran into the classroom with one minute to spare. Most of the class had already arrived. They were third years.

"All right, has everyone mastered drawing a perfect circle?" Nobody raised their hands. "Squares?" Zip "Triangles?" Noda. "Has anyone memorized the periodic table of the elements?" This time most of the Ravenclaws raised their hands. He sighed in relief.

"All right then. Let's all recite it shall we?" Everyone groaned.

"Go ahead, I'm not helping you."

"Hydrogen, lithium, beryllium, sodium, magnesium-" the continued but only a few made it to the end.

Roy sighed. "Will another demonstration make you want to learn?"

The students nodded eagerly. "All right." He snapped. Flame was sent over the classes' head. Some screamed, some watched in fascination. When it dispersed one girl asked, "How did you do that?"

"My gloves are made of a material called ignition cloth. When I snap it makes a spark, then I use alchemy to change the oxygen level in the air."

"Wow, will we learn to do that?"

"No, now let's go back to practicing perfect shapes."

The class groaned once again.

(1) "So Greed you decided to tag along?"

"Yup, figured I'd tag along and see the other side. Heck maybe when we're done with Amestris we can conquer this planet."

Envy nodded, "Then Father will become even more powerful than he already is."

"Yeah, great," Greed muttered.

"Yeah that would be great," Lust smiled.

"Can I eat them Lust? Can I?"

"Maybe a few, though you need to go on a diet." Lust told him.

"Come on; let's find our sacrifices and go." Envy growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Greed rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Envy asked sarcastically.

"Well if we got out of these trees, I bet we could get around." Greed shot back.

"You wanna go Mr. Needy?"

"Bring it on Palm Tree." Greed covered himself with his ultimate shield.

"Now, now. I know Father didn't send you here with us for a purpose but now that you are here you have to stop fighting." Lust said, quite agitated.

Greed and Envy huffed and turned away. "Let's go." Envy walked out. Knowing that they couldn't argue with him, the rest of the homunculi followed.

They came out of the park and found themselves in a city. Envy was reading a sign, "Hey guys, looks like we're on Grimauld Place."

"Sounds dreary, humans and their awful names." Lust rolled her eyes.

"I'm board, let's go into that one." He incidentally points to number 12. (2)

"You go, Greed go with him. You can blow off some steam." Lust sighed.

"Can I go with them Lust? Can I eat the people?"

"No, I told you, you're going on a diet."

"Come on, let's be all polite then we can scare the hell out of them." Envy laughed.

"All right, but if this place is anything like Amestris the people will have guns. You know what? This might be a whole lot of freakin' fun." Greed agreed.

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A bushy red haired woman opened the door saying, "Really Mad Eye we had half a mind to start without you." She looked up and realized she didn't know the two standing in front of her. She let out a little shriek. Several others came rushing to the door. A red haired man, a black haired man, a greasy haired man, and an extremely old man. Not as old as Envy and Greed of course but still pretty old.

"Who are you?" Asked the old man.

"Hello, we're looking for an idiot named Edward Elric, Father wants his sacrifice back." Envy smirked.

"Envy you don't just tell people that." Greed smirked as well, as though it were a game.

"Yes, but we're going to kill them anyway so what does it matter? It's not like they know the pipsqueak." Envy laughed.

Greed looked over his shoulder, "Hey Gluttony, there are five people here; I bet you Lust will let you have _one."_

Lust and Gluttony came out of the darkness, "All right, that's it. I'm done with your games." She extended her finger; it went straight through where Greed's heart should have been.

The occupants of the house watched in shock as red lightning flashed and the homunculus stood up.

"That wasn't very nice. You know if you continue that, I'm going to start believing you when you say you hate me."

"I _do _hate you."

"_See_?" He turned to face the occupants, "Do you see what I deal with? Sheesh."

Gluttony spoke up, "So can I eat one?"

"Fine, just wipe your mouth when you're done." Lust said in defeat.

"Come on, let's play." Envy grinned.

Edward was having another bad day. Not only could he not do anything, he couldn't talk to anyone and the tests that Madam Pomfrey did were painful. Heck, having no internals might be less painful.

"Do you want to try another?" She asked kindly. He shook his head (how many ways did she have?) "No I know they won't come back anyway so what's the point."

She sighed, "You know I am starting to believe you." That's right Ed knew what he was talking about.

"So no more?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head, "The best I can do is help the flow of the organs you have left for now."

He nodded, bracing himself for more pain. A warm feeling entered his inside (I would say stomach but he doesn't have one.) Seconds later a gut wrenching pain ripped through him, he cried out. Sweat poured down his face. His breathing labored. It ended after a few minutes.

When his breathing went back to normal he didn't feel weird anymore. He felt relatively normal. "Hey, I feel like I have my organs back, what did you do?"

"You don't. You can't eat anymore, you can drink one potion a day for your stomach but that's the best I can do. If you put anything but the potion I give you down your throat you will start throwing blood."

"All right, I will. Now can I leave?" He begged.

"Normally I wouldn't let my patients but I know you. You'll sneak out anyway."

Ed rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, look I'm sorry about that."

"Sure, but I'll let you."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Go on, I know how much you want to leave."

With that Ed got out of the bed and changed into his clothes. Tight leather pants, a black tank top and a red coat with the Flamel mark on it.

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow." With that he left.

The students in Ed's fifth year class did not expect to see him strut in; in the middle of a lecture. They really didn't expect the next words to come out of his mouth.

"Hohenheim get the hell out of my classroom."

He looked just as shocked as the kids in the classroom, "I thought, of Truth I'm so happy you're okay."

"You don't care, I'm fine not that you even wanted to check to make sure and as I said before, get the hell out of my classroom."

"Ed, can I come back later?" he pleaded.

"Get out, but-" he paused and sighed, "Damn it I'm going to regret this. Fine. Now Hohenheim get the hell out of my classroom."

With a smile he left.

"All right what have you learned in my month's absence?"

"Well," Hermione spoke up, "We learned how to draw perfect circles, triangles and squares. We also learned the periodic table of the elements."

"Good, did anyone figure out one is all an all is one?"

Hermione once, again raised her hand. "All right tell me in my office, you won't be able to transmute without the answer."

She nodded and got up.

Inside the office Hermione told him the meaning. "All is the world and I am the one." Ed laughed, like his teacher before him. She looked confused. "That is correct. You are my first apprentice and with the way things are going you are probably going to be one of my only ones. You will learn alchemy. Next week wear comfortable clothes. You are dismissed."

"Thank You Professor,"

"I am no longer your professor. In alchemy you are my apprentice, you will address me as teacher or sensei."

She smiled, "Yes sensei."

With that done she skipped out of the classroom.

Ed turned back to the rest of the class, "Anyone else?"

A few Ravenclaws raised their hands. They too, got it right.

"Great, the rest of you are dismissed; if you don't have an answer for me I will kick you out of this class."

"But sir, where were you? You didn't even tell us."

"I was very, very sick. Sorry to have you all worried I just didn't want to be flocked by people." He smiled convincingly. They still looked skeptical but didn't push it. While the rest of the class was leaving the trio approached him. (Hermione came back.)

"What did she mean when you said about your organs?" Harry asked. Ed raised his eyebrows. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere shall we?" Ed motioned to his office. The golden trio followed closely behind.

"Now, what did you hear?"

"We heard about you not having organs, something about payment and lots of blood."

"The following conversation never happened. I do not have my internal organs. The reason I was gone was because I couldn't get a few words without spitting up blood. When I laughed at you guys, you remember, when you came in? Well let's say that triggered an episode. They last until I pass out from the blood loss. Sometimes it took hours, sometimes minuets. It was extremely painful. Before you ask I do not have them back, Madam Pomfrey just gave me a potion. I can't eat, or drink. The only reason I can actually stand here talking to you is because of that spell."

The trio stood in silence.

"Is Professor Hohenheim your dad?" Ron boldly asked.

"No, that Truth damned bastard will never be my father. He had his chance and he left. Roy is more like a father to me than he ever was." Ed seemed only to realize that he had said that out loud after he said it. "Once again I stress that nothing leaves this room. Harry, Ron, what does one is all and all is one mean?"

Harry thought about it. "Well all is the world right?" He asked. Ed nodded. "Ron, what is the one?"

"Umm, me?" He guessed.

"I can tell you guessed, but you are correct. Wear comfortable clothing next week." With that he shooed them out of his office. Roy walked in through the back room, "So I'm like your father to you huh?" It wasn't a mean comment. It was an actual heartfelt question.

"I guess." Muttered Ed.

"I think of you as a son, so don't be afraid to talk. I'm here for you." He put an arm around Ed's shoulder. He tensed, "Just because you are my favorite person in _this_ world does not give you the right to _touch_ me unnecessarily." Roy let his hand drop.

"But thanks. Really." He whispered.

"So do you think we freaked them out?" Greed laughed.

"Well I think you two are as immature as humans," Lust rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get to eat them." Gluttony stated.

"No that would have ruined your diet."

"Well I want to know how the hell they just disappeared on us." Envy growled.

"I think this world has better than alchemy here. I think they have magic." Greed said seriously.

"Don't be stupid, magic doesn't exist. These people just do alchemy with sticks." Envy argued.

"It's got to be magic, remember what I say,"

Everyone joins in sarcastically (not including Gluttony) "Nothing is impossible."

"Yeah, yeah but until I am proven right the correct term is alchemy." Envy said.

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Maybe you don't make sense!"

"Well you're an idiot."

"You know what they say about idiots? You shouldn't argue with us. We'll drag you down to our level and beat you with experience."

"You just admitted to being an idiot!"

"Shut up," Envy was turning red in embarrassment.

"Yes, that's right. Your envious of the brain father gave me aren't you Palm Tree?"

"What brain?" Lust cut in, "All I see are two idiots ruining my life. Why father sent you with me is beyond me. You two can't do anything right."

"Hey, he came here without orders. I came because I was ordered to." Envy edited.

"Shut up!" Greed whacked him on the head.

"Come on we need to track the pipsqueak." Lust sighed.

**Author's note: Holy crap, I finished before Sunday.**

**1) Okay, the homunculi like Greed. They are still friends and all that. I think Greed and Envy act similar personality wise so if you put them in a situation where they don't try to kill each other, they have 'friendly' shouting matches. Because of that they insult each other a lot. If you have a problem with it tell me. If you don't say anything I won't know. Also, no comments about the whole 'Greed is fighting for the wrong side' thing. LEAVE IT ALONE. Thanks**

**2) The homunculi can see Grimauld place because I wanted them to be able too. That's basically it. Ignore it I'm doing something with it later.**

**All right, I love comments. I really hope you've figured that out by now. Thank you to those who read all the way to this point before deciding they don't like it, I appreciate the effort. From here on out the story kinda comes out of the depressing stage and moves to the: I AM TOTALLY IGNORING THAT BITCH UMBRIDGE MODE. It also has some ass kicking and some apologies; I bet you can guess from who.**

**Edit: Yeah, that was a lot from the other chapter but I did change stuff. **

…**I'm now obsessed with making AMVs and my deranged friends and I are making a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood abridged series. Look us up, our channel is Cosplayersrandom. As of one weekend from now our first episode is commin out… In our cosplay videos, we were just EXTREMLY high on sugar. So if you want to see Mustang sing mother knows best from Tangled, (It's pretty random) to Ed and Ed sing if you were gay to Mustang…yeah… well I'm Ed so comment on our vids and stuff… yeah!**

**If you have suggestions for jokes for any but the first episode of our abridged series I would love to hear them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All we need is some ice cream and a hug! **

** -Bowling for Soup, Shut Up and Smile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the awesomeness that is Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Normal POV

Hohenheim and Ed were standing in Edward's office. The room was a circle, which Ed found ironic and annoying, and it was utterly empty, from lack of use. All that stood was an old bookshelf, piled with completely useless alchemy books, a desk, three chairs (one behind, two in front for in trouble children) and a worn down red rug.

"The reason I'm letting you talk to me right now is because Mustang and I have a problem. We don't really know all that much about the wizarding world. We know where all of Voldemort's horcruxes are we just don't know where the location is. I was wondering if you could help us."

Hohenheim, who was standing by the door in case Ed wanted to kill him, was surprised at the request. He and expected yelling, but he was grateful they could talk normally to each other. Even if only for the time being.

He walked closer to the desk in the center of the room. "Of course I'll help."

Ed's eyes fired with anger, but only for a moment.

"First we need to know where the Lestrange's vault is. The cup of Hufflepuff should be there."

"Well, it's in Gringgots the Wizard's bank. I'm not really sure the exact location and this bank is nearly impossible to break into." He stated seriously.

"I figured that would be the case, then I guess for now we should focus on the easier ones, like Slytherein's ring in Dumbledore's desk drawer, or the Lost Diadem in the room of requirement."

"Well, the first one would be simple enough but I don't know where the room of requirement is. I'm pretty sure if we wait long enough we'll start to hear things though."

"The last ones are Voldemort's snake, and Harry Potter."

"We should let the last one be, until we figure out how to deal with it." Hohenheim said quietly.

"Agreed," Ed nodded. "Now let's go and get Roy." They were about to leave but before they could Mustang and McGonagall burst into the room. "We need you to come with us to Professor Dumbledore's office. It's urgent." Mustang said. Wordlessly, Ed and Hohenheim followed.

When they got to the office it was filled with teachers and order members. Molly looked terrified, but she had her husband comforting her. Dumbledore looked worried, as well as Remus. As soon as Dumbledore saw the last four walk into his office he cleared his voice. "We are ready to start, as we have it, we have a breach in security. Four people going by Lust, Greed, Envy, and Gluttony broke into order headquarters. Lust seemed to have extendable claws for fingers, Gluttony seem keen on eating people, Envy could shape shift and Greed could turn his body into an impenetrable shield. Spells didn't seem to affect them, only bounce off. This presents a problem. Does anyone know anything about these people?"

Ed POV

Four beings? Four beings crossed the Gate. Spells didn't affect them? _And _Dumbledore didn't know anything about them? This could be them.

"Oh, yes and they were looking for Edward Elric."

My heart momentarily stopped beating. Everyone turned to stare at me. "I think they're from my side of the Gate."

"They are. They are homunculi. Their cores are Philosopher's Stones. You have to kill them until they are dead. I'm sorry I can't really tell you much more about them." Hohenheim spoke up. Then he added quietly in Amestrian, _"They want you because you opened the Gate of Truth. They need that kind of power."_

I turned to stare at him. How would he know? Unless he had something to do with them, but no, that can't be right. Ug, I don't know.

"All right, we'll have a more formal meeting. For now you can all go back to doing your jobs. Except for you three." (1) He pointed to Mustang, Hohenheim and me.

While everyone filed out we walked closer to him.

"You three need to keep a careful eye out. Please be careful, report anything you hear to me so I can keep an eye out." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Actually Sir, I have something I would like to ask you. Is the ring of Slytherin in your desk drawer?" I asked innocently. My goal was to gauge his reaction.

His gave no reaction as he replied, "Well no, why would you ask that question?"

"Thank you Sir, no reason."

He nodded and dismissed us. As we walked out Mustang started talking first. "So now we know he's lying to us. The question is how much information he's withholding."

"Yeah," I coughed, "and now we need to," I coughed again, "confront him-" I coughed, but this time I couldn't stop it. I couldn't get enough air to my lungs and I fell to the ground. On my hands and knees I knew what was about to happen. The red liquid was coming up; I saw it on the ground in front of me.

Then I felt hands on my back. They lifted me as my vision began to get spotty. Then I could hear a girly voice. Then two deeper voices arguing, then I felt like the person caring me started running. With another gasp for air I fell into darkness.

Roy POV

Ed started to cough. I immediately knew what was happening. In seconds I was on the ground next to him. When he started coughing up blood I knew I had to get him to the nurse, fast. I lifted him into my arms.

"Why hello," it was _that _women!

Hohenheim nodded to me and I started to the hospital wing.

"Now wait just a moment." The pink women looked like she had gotten her feathers ruffled.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. She was about to say something but I cut her off; "If you have something to say to me say it latter. Right now Hohenheim will have to be good enough." With that I took off down the hallway.

I could hear him trying to stall her, and then their voices got fainter until I was out of reach.

Poppy immediately grabbed Ed from me and set him on a bed. I sat down on one as well knowing he was in the best possible hands at the moment.

After some quick wandwork and some potions, Ed was awake.

Ed POV

I woke up back in the hospital. How many nights had I spent there? All accept one I think. I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the lighting. "Ed, are you with me?"

"Yeah," I croaked. I could feel emotion welling up inside me as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Just do it. Yell at me. I know you want to and I deserve it."

"What are you talking about Ed?"

"Damn it stop doing that. I know you want to scream your head off at me. I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't exist. It's wrong. Every time I think something good happens I get to take a step forward. Afterward something bad always happens and I take three steps back. Every time I finished an assignment correctly I felt like I had done some good. Like Liore and that mining town. But you always had something else for me to fail at. The red water, Scar, the freezing alchemist, Nina, Shou Tucker. Don't you get it? Why bother with me?"

"You know it's sad that you feel like this. You question why anyone should give a damn about you. You don't understand that we do it because we are your friends and loved ones. We care because you care about us. You don't always have to be so strong. It's okay to hurt. You don't have to do this by yourself."

"Roy, it's homunculi. They came after me. They want me because I preformed the taboo. Hohenheim said so. I do have to do this alone. I can't let anyone else get killed."

"Hem-hem." A girly voice interrupted.

Roy stood up. "Hello Dolores." He smiled half heartedly.

"I am here to inquire on the condition of Mr. Elric." She said in a false sweet voice.

"I'm no doctor. You would have to ask Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, I'm going to cast the spell again along with a few others this time all right? It's obvious that my spell last time didn't do enough. Also, this is partly your fault for leaving right away." She walked to my bedside.

"Okay," my voice was weak.

"What does he have?" Umbridge asked.

"A better question is what doesn't he have." She told her gravely.

"Well?"

"His internals are missing, including his stomach." The pink woman gasped "How exactly?" she tried to maintain her sweetness. "We are still trying to find out. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned to face me, "I'm going to use these spells to close the gaps in between the organs you have left. We can't put you to sleep because your heart slows down and the blood wouldn't flow properly. All right?" I nodded.

"One, two, three."

A searing pain shot through me. I tried not to show weakness in front of that woman but it didn't work. I yelled in pain. Sweat was beaded down my face. The burning sensation faded away slowly but eventually my breathing returned to normal. "Do you want to rest now and continue later or continuously at regular intervals?"

"Try and make the space in between as little as possible. I'll take it all at once." My voice was horse.

She nodded and waved her wand again. Once again the burning sensation shot through me, and continued for an hour or more before it started to fade. Umbridge had left by then and several students had come in during that time. I had lost all qualms for being strong and had yelled when the fire reached its peak. Mustang gripped my flesh hand and kept muttering, "It will be over soon." I really couldn't tell if he was trying to assure me or himself, but it helped me knowing he was there.

The students had sat down on a bed to wait for Madam Pomfrey to be done with me. They watched in horror from the farthest bed away from mine.

"All right, what are your three's problem?" She asked. Sweat was also on her face from the multiple spells she'd cast.

"Well I have a headache and a stomachache." The first girl said. _No I have a stomachache._

"All right wait here." She went to her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of potion. He poured some into the glass and gave it to the girl. "Drink this and you can leave."

With that she turned to Mustang. "He needs to rest, you can either come back later or I can make you come back later."

He sighed in defeat. Wow I mused. She's got the same 'do it or I'll put a bullet through your head' look as Hawkeye. "I'll leave." He got up and started to leave but stopped halfway to the door. "I'll be back after I teach the rest of my classes and go to bed. All right?"

"Sure," I tried to smile. He sighed and left. Seconds later I left my world of pain and slept.

Normal POV

"Great, I have classes to teach and Ed is back in the hospital wing. My day is going fantastic." Mustang grumbled.

"Mustang, I was wondering what happened to Elric." Snape strode down the hallway. "His father won't tell me." He growled.

"We can't talk about here. If you really want to know go to the hospital wing and ask Madam Pomfrey. I will not tell anything that you don't need to know." With that Roy continued walking ignoring the potion master's shocked expression. He was not used to being left in the dark.

"All right. What was Ed teaching you guys?"

It was Hermione who spoke up. "We were supposed to figure out the meaning of one is all and all is one. Those who did were supposed to wear work out gear. Those who didn't were supposed to tell him or be kicked out."

"Right, well who figured it out?" Those wearing sweats raised their hands. "Who thinks they have an answer?" Everyone else raised their hands. "Great. I will call you in one by one. If you got it right you get to stay. If you were wrong you get to leave and not come back."

By the end of the class everyone had figured it out except most of the Slytherins.

"Great. Professor Elric will probably be here next week. Class dismissed."

Of course the Golden trio wanted to know what was going on.

"Step into his office." When they were all inside and the door was sealed Hermione blurted out, "What happened? Did the spell fail? Did he have another episode?" Mustang raised his eyebrows. "Yes."

"Is he in pain again?" she didn't yell this time.

"He won't be for very long. He's getting better. She cast more spells this time. He will be okay." He sounded like he was reassuring himself.

"Okay, well we'll go now." Ron said nervously.

The trio left the room. "All right, this situation is so creepy." Ron yawned.

"How are you tired?" questioned Hermione? Ron shrugged. "Well we should really get to our next classes." She said slightly annoyed.

The trio walked to dinner that night and found a sign on the wall. 'Dolores Jane Umbridge is appointed Hogwarts high inquisitor.'

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said plainly.

Ed POV

I awoke to a sneering greasy haired man talking to Poppy.

"What happened to Mr. Elric?" I decided to make it known that I was awake. The pain was almost completely gone but heat still whirled through. Only muted. "I don't have insides." I said loudly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I lost my arm, leg, and internal organs. Does that answer your question?"

"You don't have internals!" Whatever he had been expecting it obviously wasn't that.

"Yeah." I shrugged. Bad idea, pain shot through my stomach. I tried to hide it but grimaced. What the heck, I can't even make small movements without pain?

Snape raised his eyebrows. Madam Pomfrey quietly asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"You were out for two days. I'm sorry I can't do much more. I've already tried anything that wouldn't affect the healing process but it obviously isn't enough."

"No, no I'm fine." I said too quickly.

"Go back to sleep Elric." It was teacher's so it or I'll beat you bloody voice.

"Yes Ma'am." With that I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"All right. I've been here for another week. I want to leave!" I was annoyed. That stupid witch didn't understand I was fine.<p>

"I won't be able to make you stay will I?"

I shook my head. "Fine but you better not overexert yourself."

"I won't." I jumped out of the hospital bed and got dressed. Good lord how many times have I done that?

"All right, see you tomorrow."

"If you make it that long." Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"Gluttony are we there yet?" Greed asked. "It's so boring in this world. The people keep flashing out of places and we can't find them. I've decided I hate this world."

"Humans have always been terrible creatures." Lust agreed.

"Well I like it, give the people here some edge." Envy laughed.

"I can smell him!" Gluttony announced.

"He's in the woods? Why the hell would he be in the woods?" Greed asked. They were surrounded by towering trees. Mist took on a live affect and would scare most people.

"Well I guess we'll just have to keep walking." Envy sneered.

"Couldn't you make yourself useful and turn into a slug or something?" Greed asked.

"Why a slug? Wouldn't that slow us down?" asked Lust.

"No, we wouldn't wait for him. We could have a nice pleasant stroll through the woods. Gluttony can stay here too. Then you and me can have some _alone_ time." Greed smiled seductively.

"Don't make me kill you." Lust said.

"I don't mind when it's by you."

"Then I'll have Gluttony eat you and you can live your hundreds of lives in his stomach."

Greed shivered, "Harsh."

Envy laughed, "All right, where to Gluttony?"

**I am sitting typing this, while wearing a Kaoru Hiitachin wig that I got about 1 hour ago. So obsessed. It's probably unhealthy… Oh well who cares? Certainly not me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**(Envy) We're Homunculi here**

**We are homunculi**

**Larger than that flea can see**

**(Ed: HEY)**

**It's true sir **

**We are here homunculi**

**(Greed) I am one**

**(The others) and so are we**

**We're owned by Hiromu Arakawa and not by her**

**And wondering why we're singing**

**Here in Amestris**

**The most violent country in the world.**

**Yeah, I can't rime. I'm not a poet and I know it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter either.**

**If you want to know the song that was in the tune of look up**

**Here on who, suessical the musical, (which I don't own either)**

Chapter 6

It was still early which meant that everyone would be going to breakfast. I strode into the Great Hall. The students were staring as if they'd never seen me before, well as much as I've been here I haven't shown my face much.

I took a seat next to Roy.

"So she finally released you?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I told her that I was fine last week but she completely ignored me."

Roy rolled his eyes. "So Fullmetal-"

"Hem, hem." We turned around to see the pink Umbridge who I suddenly got an urge to call Umbitch, standing behind us.

"I am inspecting your class today Mr. Elric."

"All right, but I've only taught it twice so you will have to excuse my slow start."

She nodded, "That is quite all right. I can cut you some slack with your condition. By the way, how are you feeling today?" Well this is unexpected. She's actually being nice. Well I won't let that distract me.

"I'm better than I have been in a while, thank you."

"Last question. Why did he call you Fullmetal?"

"Oh, it's just an old nickname. My specialty in alchemy is metal so he calls me the Fullmetal alchemist. His specialty is flame so we'll probably call each other on it sometimes." I lied. Well it was _partially_ the truth.

She nodded and scribbled some things down on a clipboard, (Where did she get her clipboard)

"Thank you gentleman." She fake smiled and left. "I get the feeling she's hiding something." Roy whispered. "I couldn't agree more." I whispered back.

Then Roy started eating. I grudgingly sat and watched.

Normal POV

After breakfast they walked down to the alchemy classroom.

"Who would have thought that working with the military could have you end up working with kids."

"Don't call me short." Ed grumbled.

"I didn't mean it that way pipsqueak."

"WHO YOU CALLEN SO SHORT THAT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A FLEA?"

"I didn't say that Ed and you know it."

"You were thinking it."

They continued to bicker all the way down the hallway. When they got to the classroom almost everyone was there, including Umbitch.

"Where's the green ones?" Ed asked curiously.

"I booted them. They couldn't figure out all is one and one is all."

"All right. Today as my friend here tells me you will be trying a real transmutation. Remember the rules? They start applying now. To make sure you've got them lets go over it again. One) obey equivalent exchange. Who can tell me what that is?"

The entire class raised their hands. "All right, everyone go ahead."

"To obtain something of equal value must be lost." The class rang out. "Very good." Ed smiled.

"All right, two. Do not use animals in transmutation. This creates a chimera and you can't change them back. Three do not use yourselves in transmutation, along with that do not attempt human transmutation. Four is you must have one of us watching. Now this, as you all should know is a basic rock transmutation circle. Go ahead and draw it. I will be coming around with dirt."

The classroom was bustling with noise as people drew their transmutation circles. After dirt was passed out Ed spoke again.

"All right. I'm going to let you be creative now. But come here for a demonstration first."

The class gathered around his desk. He touched his hand to the transmutation circle. Blue lights flashed. A sculpture of the Flamel symbol came into view. "This is a Flamel. It was passed down to me by my teacher." 'Great I sound like Armstrong.' He thought.

"You're teacher was Nickolas Flamel?" a student asked.

"No Izumi Curtis. She was the best where I come from."

"Hey!" Mustang protested.

"You were nowhere near her skill level. You're not even as good in hand to hand as _me."_

"Shut your mouth Fullmetal."

"Bring it on Flame."

"Hem hem," Umbridge spoke up.

"Yes?" Mustang asked tiredly.

"Who was your teacher Professor Mustang?"

"Sensei Hawkeye."

"What?" Ed burst out. "Your master was Hawkeye's dad? No wonder she actually likes you. It's because, ha, ha, you're child hood friends. Now you have to stop teasing me about Winrey." Ed realized the class was watching.

"Anyway," he was trying not to laugh. "Go ahead. I'll walk around to see how you're doing."

Everyone walked back to their seats. Umbridge was scribbling furiously. Then she approached the young alchemist. "And what qualifies you to teach this class?"

"I am one of the best." Ed said simply.

"Do you have relation to the great Hohenheim?"

"Great? Why does everyone seem so impressed."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, he is." The noise in the room quieted. "Did I say you could stop working?" Ed snarled. The noise in the room increased dramatically.

"Now if you don't mind I have a class to teach." With that he swept away from Umbridge. He walked around to view everyone's transmutation attempts. A few showed promise but by the end no one had managed to do it.

"Well that's enough for this time. We'll continue this next week."

Everyone groaned and started picking up their materials.

"Hey Mustang, I have to thank you. You have my classes well trained." Ed grinned. Mustang rolled his eyes. "I like order. At least they figured out that I don't like cheaters."

"You bastard. You used fire alchemy and burned their papers from across the room didn't you?" Mustang smirked.

"Hem, hem." That voice was getting on Ed's nerves. "What?"

"I have a few questions. One is why do the students wear work out gear to your class?"

"Well, I teach alchemy and get them in shape. It's how my teacher taught me. To train the mind you must first train the body. Sometimes we exercise. It helps to be in shape and exercising while learning. You remember more."

She scribbled on her clipboard. "All right, and you said you were the son of Hohenheim?"

Ed's voice turned cold, "Do not compare me to that bastard. The only way he is my father is by blood. He left us when we were little and that's it. I didn't know about the wizarding world or that he was a great alchemist for that matter. It would be in your best interest to stop mentioning him."

"You said us, you and who?"

Ed's fist clenched. Roy saw the signs; this woman was about to be killed. "His brother and mother, you might not want to ask personal questions. If you value your life." Mustang spoke fast.

"All right, well your results will get to you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Ed growled. Umbridge scribbled a few more things on her clipboard and left.

Normal POV

"I can't believe that woman! She is such a bitch. She's even worse than you!" Ed was pissed. "She asked me about my family! I mean sure, ask about my classroom job. I don't really care about it enough to defend it. But my family? She has no right."

"Ed, as much as I agree with you; you have to calm down. This is the only way we can get information on Tom Riddle." Roy reasoned.

"Yeah, and about that. When is he going to get that file to us? The military would have done it by now if it were this important." Ed grumbled. 'If there is one good thing about the military is its resources and efficiency.'

"I have to agree with you on that. Our deal was all information. ASAP. He obviously didn't know the dire need for it right now."

"Yeah and I still can't get over this Hohenheim and homunculi shit."

"Should we go ask him?" Mustang suggested.

"No we should go in there and demand information!" Roy sighed. "You're not coming with if you don't calm down."

"Fine." Ed huffed.

They walked to the headmaster's office; Ed grumbling all the while.

"Let us pass," Ed demanded to the gargoyle. It didn't move.

"Maybe you tell it please," Roy suggested.

"I'm not telling a piece of stone please!"

"Fine, I'll do it. Will you please move?" The gargoyle didn't even blink. A tick mark appeared on Roy's head.

"Oh! I remember the password! Lemon drop." The gargoyle moved. "Why didn't you say there was a password?"

"Well I remembered after you said you'd say please. That was something I had to see." With that, Ed took off up the staircase. Roy followed closely behind grumbling something about subordinates.

There was a knock at Albus's office door.

"Come in," he called, looking up from his work. Ed and Mustang stepped in. "Oh, what can I do for you gentleman?"

"Where are the documents on Tom Riddle?" Ed growled.

"Straight to the point I see." Dumbledore sighed. "I meant to get them to you; I just didn't have the time. With Professor Umbridge being here and all."

"Do you have them finished?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, yes." He searched his desk. "Here it is."

Roy stepped forward to receive the files but Dumbledore had a warning first. "The things this man has done are gruesome and horrific. Do not let this file fall into the wrong hands or into any of the student's hands. That includes Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"I will not let it happen sir." Mustang saluted military stile.

"Very well, here you are."

With the files in hand the two Amestrians left.

'Well this isn't as bad as Ishbal.' Roy thought as he went through the file.

"Hey Mustang. Is this what it was like in the Ishbal rebellion?" Ed asked slowly.

"Ishbal was much worse." He murmured.

"What was it like? Can I ask? Is that okay?"

"Ishbal was a harsh and barren country filled with rocks and sand. Considering the terrain it's not surprising that it gave birth to such a strange religion. Or that its people would be so earnest and resolute. It's only natural that a fraction of the population would protest the country's annexation of Amestris. Their mistrust were soon justified when a solider accidently shot and killed an Ishbalan child. Their mistrust turned to outrage and spread like a contagion. It soon escalated into a civil war. The fighting lasted seven long years. Until the simple one page document that determined the Ishbalans' fate. Executive order 30-66 the official order to start the Ishbalan War of Extermination. It was like hell on Earth. The air was tainted with the smell of human decay and the desert sand soaked up the blood like a sponge.

"We were ordered to kill them. We were good at our job. With alchemy used as a weapon we could kill hundreds at once. I can still hear their screams as they burned alive. Even now. That's something that will probably stay with me for the rest of my life.

"I even remember the conversation I had with Hughes. 'So you got deployed too, huh?' he asked. 'Yeah.' I sighed. 'You've changed sense the last time I saw you.' He noted. 'I could say the same to you Hughes. We've got the eyes of killers.'

"'Look at this country. Hardly the beautiful future we imagined at the academy right?' He'd asked me. We were standing on a hill overlooking the war zone. 'Yeah, I guess that future can never be.' After that Hughes had gotten a letter from Gracia. 'I've still got a beautiful future, and her name is Gracia! She said she's patiently waiting in Central for my return. Wait… HOW LONG BEFORE SOME JERK PUTS THE MOVES ON HER? No, Gracia would never do that to me! She'd never have an affair like that. But she is all alone.' 'Hughes I've got a little advice for you, it happens in movies and novels all the time. The soldiers who never shut up about their girls back home,' I held out my hand like a gun, 'They don't make it.' 'Very funny Roy.'

"'All right then. I can make it through this day. This letter is all I need. I can think about tomorrow again. Though this day on the battlefield might not let me see it.' He pulled a half smile. 'I can't picture a way out of this war. No matter how much military force we throw at it the desert just seems to suck it up like a black hole. All of this destruction, for what purpose? All that's left is sand.' 'That may be true. It seems a little excessive to cover up an uprising.' Then I found out Hawkeye had been deployed too. 'Hello Major Mustang, long time no see. Do you still remember me?'

"I remember thinking, damn this war. Even her? She has the eyes of a killer too.

"'Maybe you can answer this major. Why are we killing the citizens when we should be the ones protecting them? I thought alchemy was meant to be used to help people. So why is it being used to kill them instead?' Then Kimblee decided to join us. 'Because that's the job we State Alchemists have been given. You asked why we're here killing these people instead of protecting them. Because this is a war. This is what soldiers do. You know I'm right.' 'This is our job? To cause tragedy?' I asked. 'Well that's how it seems. But let's see, tell me miss you're not very happy to be here are you? Well you don't appear to be. But can you honestly tell me the split second you take down an enemy you don't allow yourself to feel the slightest twinge of satisfaction? Or pride in your skills? We'll miss marksmen?' I had gotten defensive of her and grabbed the front of his shirt. 'That's enough Kimblee!' He ignored me and said, 'I'll tell you what I don't get. People expect something different. You act like you're surprised. Like you didn't choose this. Did you put on that uniform thinking you wouldn't be asked to kill? The one thing worse than death is to advert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. Don't ever forget them, I promise that they won't forget you.' The bell rang and Kimblee head out. Hughes was supposed to go too but I needed to ask him a question. 'Can you tell me the reason you fight?' 'Simple,' he'd said. 'I don' want to die. That's the only reason. The reasons are always simple.'

"After that I'd always wondered. What the reason I fought?

"After all of that, with no other options the Ishbalans surrendered. The high priest of Ishbala Loe Gloe offered himself to the Fhuer on behalf of his people. Needless to say, the Fhuer didn't quit. And that was it. The war soon ended. We were all discharged and returned to our homes.

"After the war I assigned Hawkeye to be my personal attendant. I told her I trusted her, but it meant she could shoot me in the back as well. And if I ever deviated from the path I'd chosen she was to do just that. I was trusting her to do so. She accepted. She told me 'Of course I do Sir. I'll follow you into hell if you asked me too.'"

"Mustang, what was the path you'd chosen?"

"The power of one man doesn't amount to much. But that doesn't matter. With what little strength I have I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I love. In turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do. I will become Fhuer. I want to make our country a better place. I want to turn it into a democracy. I might take some time. Years even, but I will accomplish it. Then I will set things right. All the heroes of Ishbal will go on trial for genocide."

"You're sealing your own fate. You're asking yourself to be killed!" Ed had never expecting the reason for Mustang's ambition to be so noble.

"It's the fate we deserve."

"You can't, I won't let you."

"Why not." Roy was surprised.

"You're the only one I have left."

* * *

><p>"So do you think they're in that castle?" Greed asked.<p>

"I don't know. Ask Gluttony." Envy protested.

"Gluttony, where's the pipsqueak?" Greed sighed.

"In the castle. There is a lot of people in the castle. Can I eat them Lust? Can I?"

"No It would ruin your diet and once we find Elric we can leave this world." Lust answered.

"Let's go fast. I want to go home." Greed sighed.

"All right. We can send you and Envy in and if you need back up call. But you probably won't." Lust decided.

"I don't need him, but come on." Greed took off running.

Envy shifted into one of the students and walked through the front door. Greed climbed to the roof and got in through an open window. From there he took the less busy hallways around the school.

"If I were Elric, where would I hide?" Envy asked allowed. One of the students herd him. "Professor Elric's classroom is on the second floor. I can show you if you want."

"That would be great," Envy smirked. 'Hah, I'm gonna find him first Greed.'

"This is it. I've gotta go." The student left. Envy smirked and opened the door.

"Greed landed beside him. I was waiting for you. Let's go."

They walked into the classroom. A blonde haired shrimp was writing on the chalkboard. Facing the opposite direction. A black haired man was standing there talking to him.

"What do you want? Have question on transmutation?" The blonde asked annoyed. "No, we want to take you back to Central."

Greed covered himself in his ultimate shield. Envy transformed. "We're homunculi."

Ed transmuted his blade. Roy pulled on his gloves. "Let's get them."

Greed ran at Ed, Envy ran at Mustang.

SNAP

Both homunculi became enveloped in flames. (2) Greed continued running and got to Ed. He tried to punch him in the gut but Ed flipped backwards. Envy hadn't been so lucky.

He was on the ground blackened by his burned skin. But red lights flashed and Envy was once again on his feet.

Greed had gotten more than a few good punches with Ed. His head was bleeding and so was his arm. 'Man I'm out of shape. Stupid hospitals, teacher would kill me if she knew I was like this.'

Roy snapped again and burned Envy once more, but the homunculus just kept coming. "Fullmetal," he dodged Greed. "What the hell are these things made of?"

"Oh we're human. We just have philosopher's stones."Greed laughed.

'Human body, that means…' Ed clapped his hands and placed them on Greed's stomach. Then he punched it. The shield gave way and he started to bleed. "Colonel!" Ed yelled. Before the homunculus could regenerate he was burned. Over and over.

Ed tied Envy down as he watched in surprise as Greed was killed. Ed tied Greed down to for good measure. After what seemed like fifty deaths of the homunculus he was finally gone for good. He dissolved into black nothingness. Envy had transformed into something smaller but ran in fear of the flame Colonel.

"Well what should we do?" Asked Ed.

"We should probably go to the hospital wing to get you bandaged up." Roy said looking at the blood coming from Ed's head.

"Not back there again." Ed complained.

"Come on, let's go."

Ed sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

><p>'I can't believe it! Those morons killed Greed. Father going to kill us!' Envy though as he ran to talk with Gluttony and Lust.<p>

"Where is Greed?" asked Lust the moment she realized Envy was alone.

"They killed him and I was getting down there two." Envy said.

"We need to talk to Father about this." Lust decided.

"How do you propose we do so?"

* * *

><p>Father wasn't happy. Greed had returned to him. That wasn't good.<p>

"Pride, find me someone who won't be missed. I need to make a homunculus."

"Yes Father."

* * *

><p>Ling wasn't having the best day. First he was hungry, second he couldn't find anyone to cheat food off of and third he couldn't find anything on immortality.<p>

* * *

><p>Pride was lurking in an alley way. 'Him, he wouldn't be missed.' The man was wearing a yellow jacket and white pants. He looked like he was about to pass out from hunger. 'Perfect.'<p>

Pride, quickly and decisively pulled him off the street, putting his shadows over his mouth and binding his arms and legs together. The man squirmed at first then got a good look at what was happening. His eyes widened as though he understood what was about to happen and he willingly let himself be dragged below Central.

"So am this is the source of that energy? You guys know anything about immortality?" Ling asked as soon as Pride laid him in front of Father.

Father looked surprised but kept quiet. He pulled out a flask and forced the liquid down his throat.

Ling shuddered and let the power take over.

"Hello I'm Greed." The homunculi introduced. Then he took over Ling's body.

"I am going to send you to England again. Find the other homunculi and bring Edward Elric and Roy Mustang back here."

"Sure thing Pops."

Blue alchemic light flashed and Greed was gone

* * *

><p>Ed was back in his office. Hohenheim and Mustang had gone to search for the other homunculi but Madam Pomfrey had made Ed stay behind, She wanted to make sure his head wounds wouldn't open up again and make sure his insides held together. The only wizards who knew about this was Dumbledore McGonagall and the Snape.<p>

"Mr. Elric?" a girly voice called.

'No, not this bitch, not now.' He thought.

She walked in. She was, as always, dressed in an obnoxious color of pink. "I have your results."

She handed it to me.

By inspection of Dolores Umbridge High inquisitor and Undersecretary to the minister, you are hereby approved. Thank you for teaching at Hogwarts. (1)

Dolores Jane Umbridge (blah, blah, blah)

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked in a way to sweet voice.

"Why does that concern you?"

"I just want to get to know the staff." Ed could tell she was lying. She just wants to figure out more. She wants to find some way to fault me.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit tired tonight," he lied. At least he could do it convincingly though because Umbitch nodded and said, "Another time than?"

He nodded, "All right." 'Not on your life' he thought.

Satisfied with his answer she left.

'Mustang when you came back I'm gonna make you burn that bitch.' He thought.

**Still wearing my wig…**

**1) Thank you for shopping at Wallmart.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to my readers. For anyone that actually cares…

I PASSED THAT TEST. I'm so proud of myself. On to Juvenile.

Any way here is the disclaimer.

Even though I own all the books and almost all the movies I do not own HP.

When in Greed POV: _Ling _**Greed**_** Both**_

Even though I own 1 episode of Fullmetal Alchemist I don't own that either. Life would be a lot better for me if I did.

Chapter 7

Roy POV

We have to find that homunculus. If we don't this world could be in danger. Nobody can fight here!

"Hohenheim, what do the others look like? Who do they serve?"

"The Speck in the Flask, but they call him father," Hohenheim answered.

"The what?"

Hohenheim sighed then stopped.

"The speck in the glass is built around a philosopher's stone. He is the reason Xerxes was whipped off the map. I used to be a slave and I talked to him while he was still in a flask. He tricked the leader into making a Philosopher's stone and told him the incorrect location of the middle of the circle. I was in the real center. So him and I became Philosopher's stones."

"But, why would that be the reason that Xerxes vanished?" I was confused._What did making the Philosopher's Stone have to do with anything?_

"The main ingredient for the stone is live human beings on mass scales. Don't tell Ed it would destroy him." Hohenheim pleaded. "What he was searching for, for so long, was pointless to pursue. He wouldn't do it. He's just not that kind of person."

"I won't, believe me, I wouldn't. That really would bring him to the point of no return. He's past the breaking point, I don't think he could take much more. He'd make sure he'd die this time. Thank you for telling me though." Who the hell came up that anyway? _Who would think to use human lives? It was sick._

_"_Let's have to find them."

"Right."

Normal POV

Ed was looking through the documents again and again, trying to figure out where he could be hiding. 'Riddle's house, no. Harry saw him there last year. It would be to obvious. I bet that bastard found some kind of hideout and is safely giving orders from there.' Ed was growling and hadn't noticed the golden trio walk in.

"Sensei?" Hermione started.

"WHAT?" Ed snapped. Then he realized what he did and apologized. "Sorry, I was getting frustrated with my work."

"Oh, what were you doing?" Harry asked,

"Nothing that concerns you. Now what do you want?"

"We were wondering if you would let us borrow your classroom in the evening."

"So you have a class and you want to keep it from Umbitch, excuse me Umbridge and you want to teach it in my classroom because she probably won't come down here because she thinks I'm civilized and believe that Moldy Shorts is dead." He translated.

"Basically," Hermione stammered.

"Sure, I hate her so I don't have a problem with it." Ed smiled evilly. "Is that all? You don't want me to teach you self defense or anything?" he laughed.

"You know self defense?" Ron questioned.

"Well yeah. I'd be dead unless I'd known it."

"Would you teach us?" he asked excitedly.

"You know this involves work right? Being more in shape then you ever have been?"

The trio nodded. Ed sighed. "All right."

At that moment Mustang burst through the door dripping wet. Ed smirked. "What? Is the Flame Colonel afraid of rain? You're useless."

"I can't help it Fullmetal, it's raining."

"Yeah but you don't even have proper aim with a gun, you're still useless."

"Shut your mouth Fullmetal."

snap

Nothing happened. Ed burst out laughing. The trio laughed nervously. Mustang took that moment and slinked out the door.

"When do you want to have these meetings?" Ed asked once he stopped laughing.

"When we can." Hermione answered.

"Well that's helpful, you know I won't always be here right?"

"We'll try to tell you ahead of schedule." Hermione stammered.

"All right." Ed sighed. "As long as you think you know what you're doing. Now I have to get back to work."

"What are you doing? Maybe we can help!" Hermione suggested.

"Sorry, I'm on official military business." He smirked.

"We know more about this war than you do so I think we should be able to help you." Harry retorted.

"This isn't about you're precious war. This is military business. It has absolutely nothing to do with you." 'Well it's not a complete lie. I was working out theories for the homunculi earlier and they don't need to know that.'

"Come on Harry, let's go." Hermione urged. She pulled the boys out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"I don't believe that guy. We should get to know everything that he does! We're the same age." Harry growled.

"Harry I think he was telling the truth. I think there's something else going on here. We might do better to stay out of it." Hermione reasoned.

"What could be happening, that's bad, and that doesn't include me? I'm the boy who lived, Voldemort's main target and he just waltzes in here and tells me that he's going to be the one to take him down! I want to finish him. I want to end it, he killed my parents. I want revenge."

"Harry I don't blame you. This situation, its-its- I can't figure it out! I really don't know what to tell you. I just don't know."

Harry and Ron stood there shocked. If Hermione didn't know the situation must be really bad.

"We should go back to the common room," she whispers, "It's almost past curfew."

Ed POV

_Damn those nosey kids. They just don't know when to quit. _I had heard their conversation. I could relate to what Harry feels but… _It's my damn job. If I can't carry it out, well. Alphonse. Alphonse. I can't let my little brother stay dead. Not when it's my fault. _

I can feel the tears start to fall. _Tears? What the hell? I can't cry, but Alphonse. No I have to stay strong, for him. _A sob left my lips. _Damn human emotions. _I walked to my room sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands.

I could hear Mustang nock. I ignored him; he didn't need to see me when I was weak. I heard the door squeak open. _Damn it, why me?_ "Ed?" he asked softly.

"Go away, I'm fine," my voice cracked on fine. _Stupid. That's convincing!_

"Ed, you aren't fine. What's wrong?" _Well that's a stupid question. He knows almost everything about me. What's the point of asking?_

Another sob escaped my lips. I hear a sigh and moving feet. Then I feel his weight next to me and an arm around my shoulder. "We'll get back. You'll see him again." He soothed.

"What if I don't? What if that Harry kid gets to him before I have the chance? I don't feel right about doing this. I'm taking away what he deserves. That guy killed his parents. What right do I have to take away his revenge?" I sob. _Stupid. Why do I spill my guts to this guy?_ An annoying voicein my headwasgoing_, because he cares. _I was trying my best to ignore it.

"Ed. Truth told you to do this. He needs you to do it because this Potter kid wouldn't be able to get it done in the end. Don't feel guilty."

Roy POV

_Good Lord am I bad at comforting people. Don't feel guilty. That's the best I could come up with? I need to read a book on this stuff or something._

"How the hell can I not? I feel guilty about Alphonse, I feel guilty about this. I don't even know if this trade is equal. Information for teaching classes? I read those files. I really don't think it's equal."

"Shut up Fullmetal. Teaching classes are just as bad as those files." I couldn't help it. Those classes were torture, even worse that paperwork.

Ed looked up at me. The half smile didn't fit his tear streaked face but I didn't mention that.

"It's late. You should get some sleep." I tried to brush off my comment but he wouldn't let it go.

"So classes are torture, huh? When we get back to Central I'm telling Hawkeye what your weakness is. Kids." His voice was still shaky.

"You wouldn't." I smiled.

"Try me." His voice was back to normal.

"Get some sleep kid."

"WHO YOU CALLEN' A HALF PINT MIDGET?"

"You, now go to sleep."I got up and walked out the door.

Normal POV

"So who practiced?" It was a trick question. If anyone raised their hand he would kick them out. Nobody did but some people looked nervous, like they were wondering if they should have.

"Good. If anyone had I'd have kicked you out." Ed said cheerfully.

Everyone sighed in relief. "All right now that that's done. We're going to warm up on the quidditch field. Let's go." There was a sigh but no one objected.

"Right, I want one lap around the field. Go." Everyone had been making progress, the people on the quidditch team especially. The last people back were the vain ones who though exercise was 'overrated.'

"Great, let's go through some stretches." He didn't teach them self defense. Dumbledore had asked him not to. He had said, 'Professor Umbridge would surely kick you out if you did that and I won't allow you to abuse my students.'

'I wouldn't abuse them. I would teach them proper defense.' Was Ed's argument, but in the end he still said no.

"Sensei, will we get to practice transmutation again today?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yep." Ed smirked. "But I'm giving you all a little demonstration first. Everyone gets to go and sit in the stands." His students agreed quickly. Soon the entire school was in the stands. Mustang walked casually over to him. "I'm not going easy on you." He smirked. "Bring it on Colonel." They laughed.

Dumbledore's voice rang out, "I know none of you except those in the alchemy classes know what is happening, but Professor Mustang and Professor Elric would like to show you what alchemy is capable in a combative mannor. Please note that they will not be teaching you any of this. This is purely so you know what to expect from an alchemical attack."

The pink monstrosity looked appalled but didn't say anything.

"You ready to lose?" Ed asked backing up.

"I really don't think you will." Mustang got into position.

Ed took his fighting stance. "I won last time didn't I?"

"Alchemists ready? Alchemists get set. Ready and fight!"

SNAP

Flame engulfed the field. Ed was already on his feet, he had anticipated the flame attack. He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Blue lightning crackled and a dirt wall slammed towards Mustang. He barely got out of the way in time.

Ed clapped his hands again and laced them on his autmail. His signature blade appeared and he ran for the colonel. Mustang picked himself off the ground and snapped again. Fire blew up in Ed's face. Ed dove for the ground while the fire blazed over him.

He looked ahead. Mustang was smirking and held out his hand. "So what are you going to do now Fullmetal?"

"This," he slammed his hands on the ground. Spikes shoot out of the ground. Mustang snapped and destroyed them. When the dust cleared Ed was nowhere to be seen. "This is so hard. He's such a hard target," Mustang called. For once Ed didn't answer. Mustang looked around, "Come on Ed you aren't chickening out are you?" No answer. The field was silent. 'What the hell?' Mustang thought. He never went this long without attacking.

"Ed, damn it if you don't come out right now we're ending it." Mustang was worried. Ed didn't come out. Instead a woman in a black dress walked onto the scene.

"We're taking your precious Fullmetal Alchemist with us." She said. Mustang snapped but when the dust cleared she was gone.

"All students are to report to their houses immediately. No exceptions. All staff is to come to Headmaster Dumbledore's office immediately." It was Minerva McGonagall voice.

Mustang got caught in the rush of kids that were now running back to the school.

Mustang POV

_What the hell happened? Why did the homunculi take him in the middle of a crowd? Are they that confident they could win? _He shoved through the crowd of kids. _Damn it. What happens if he dies on this side of the gate? I'd be stuck here. Alphonse would stay dead. We are so screwed._

"Lemon drop," I almost shouted at the gargoyle.

"Hohenheim how the hell do we find these things?" I asked quietly. He was standing in the back of the room. Dumbledore's office was filled with distraught teachers.

"Hem, hem," came that bitches voice.

"It seems one of our teachers was kidnapped. Does anyone know who these people are?" she turned to me.

"I believe Dumbledore will tell you," I growled.

I didn't know how much we were going to tell her.

Dumbledore nodded. "We do not know much about these beings, only that they were after Mr. Elric. Would you like to send a letter to the Minister?"

"Yes, I will." With that she left.

"So Hohenheim how do we find them?" I asked.

"I'm sure they're going back to their 'father' but he's in Amestris. I don't really know how they would get there. They would have to cross the Gate."

I nodded._ How would that affect Ed? Would he loose more then he already has? How much more is there for him to lose? _

"We can't let them crossover." I said aloud. "Who knows what he would lose next."

Ed POV

_What the hell happened? _I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I could feel a bump. I sat up,_ where the hell am I?_ I was surrounded by trees.

"So the pipsqueaks awake." A voice said. I whirled around. The homunculi that got away, Envy maybe, was sitting in a tree branch. He jumped down.

I stood up and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO RIDE ON THE BACK OF A FLEA?"

"Calm down, I don't feel like tying you up, beside. You can't do alchemy without that snazzy arm right," He held up something shiny.

I looked down and found my right arm missing. "Damn it," I growled.

"You won't try to escape will you? I could just knock you out and take your leg too."

"I told you to take them both, Envy." A woman stepped forward.

"Yes but it was so much work just figuring out how to do this one."

"You're so lazy." Another one walked over. I recognized the voice but not the body.

"So kid, I didn't appreciate what you did to me. Returning to father feels really weird when you've been free for so long." He sighed. "Anyway father told us to draw the circle here and wait in the middle until he activated it." He turned away from me.

I started to edge away but bumped into a fat one.

"Can I eat him Lust?"

"No Gluttony, he's our sacrifice." Lust sighed. "Draw the circle Greed."

I watched him do so._ I've never seen a circle like that before._

After a while the new Greed stood up and looked at his work, "All right everyone in."

Greed POV

_You shouldn't do this._

**Shut up kid, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to kill Father before he ever makes it to being a God and claim the power for myself.**

_Yes but wouldn't that work better if you had allies?_

**Well, maybe-**

_And servants_

**That would be nice-**

_Let me take over and we can have it. First the emperor of Xing, _

_**tomorrow the **__**world**_

**All right kid, let's do this. When we get to Central we take the kid and run.**

_Agreed_

Normal POV

Red lights were flashing. Ed was being held down by Envy's giant green hand.

"Finally, this was such a boring world," Lust almost smiled.

"When we get there can I eat someone?"

Envy laughed, "You can eat an entire town. Who cares, Amestris is ending anyway."

Ed POV

I was at the Gate again.

"Well, if it isn't the Alchemist. It's been what? A month? I think it's a record." He grinned

"Let me go back. I need to go back to the other world."

"Which world? Your world or the _magic _world?" Truth looked confused.

"The magic world."

"I can't do that." He grinned again.

"Why the hell not."

"Its not my job to explain it to you, I just carry out the law." (1) Was that sympathy in his voice?

"Goodbye Mr. Alchemist."

The first thing I noticed when I woke up? My stomach felt like it was there again. I looked around, was I underground? I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. A strap around my middle held me back. _I am so screwed._ Was all I could think.

Author's note: That was shorter…

1. Before anyone asks here it goes. Truth was paid a philosophers stone by father to have the homunculi and Ed crossover. Ed got his organs back because the homunculi crossed back over and the payment for Ed's brother still needs to be carried out. (Gah I'm losing track of all these equivalencies) Because the latest price was paid before Ed could get his brother back he had to crossover. Mustang didn't cross over because he wasn't part of the deal with father and someone needs to pay the price for him to come back. In case anyone was wondering about Hohenheim and how he got there he was sent by 'father' because he tried to stop him. 'Father' saw this as a threat and sent him to the other world. I know that didn't happen in the series but I've changed a lot of things because this is a FAN FIC!

All right. Please tell me what you think, I'll try to make it longer next time.

You know the routine,

REVIEW its down there, click the button.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Guess what! I got to compete last weekend. It was sooo much fun, I got third and seventh. I skated two clean programs though and I was proud of that.

My lousy excuses: Anyone else's school districts never have snow days? Well we had one. I was lying in bed when my dad played the message from our school. I GOT UP AT 6:30 FOR NOTHING THEN COULDN'T GET BACK TO SLEEP!

I also got sick and my parents wouldn't let me be on the computer. I also got a bit obsessed with D. Gray Man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. My life would be better if I did though…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Normal POV

"Did you find anything?" Dumbledore had his best aurors to like for Ed but the trail ended in a strange circle.

"Sorry, but all the tracking spells ended at the circle." Tonks reported. Dumbledore nodded. He didn't want to give up hope. "Thank you anyway. I believed this to be the case but I had to sure. I will inform Professors Mustang and Hohenheim."

Tonks nodded and left.

'So the homunculi want Ed to make their father a god? That's strange, how would he manage that? With alchemy? It seems impossible. And he wants to make Amestris into a Philosophers' stone. What a curious world they live in. Have they really figured out a way to do that? How much more can you do with alchemy that they haven't already done? Flamel and I barely touched the surface of what it could do and we had to use magic with it.' This had been bothering Dumbledore since the day he found out about the homunculi.

He got up from his chair and went to see Roy. He needed to figure out their next move.

Roy POV

Where the hell have the homunculi taken Ed? How could he have left himself open to their attack like that? I really need to kick his ass in gear. What would his teacher say? First she'd kill me, then him. Or was it the other way around? Either way. I'd rather meet Hawkeye then Izumi any day.

Someone knocked on my door. "What?" I growled.

"May I come in?" That was Dumbledore's voice.

"Sure." His eyes were not sparkling as usual. "Do you have anything?" I knew he wouldn't. The bastards probably took him back to Amestris and we couldn't get back there unless someone summoned us.

He shook his head. "I think that he's back in your world."

"You confirmed what I already knew."

"I shall leave you to your thoughts." With that he left.

Ed POV

_Stupid homunculi, stupid father, stupid TRUTH! How the hell was that equivalent? I was shoved back here when I was finally getting some damn information._

"Pst, kid," it was Greed in his new body.

"Who you callen' a-"

"Pipsqueak? You, now shut up and listen carefully. I happen to hate the guy who captured you too, so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to loosen your bonds and give you your limbs back. You are going to sneak out of here and head out of town. I'll catch up."

"How can I trust you?" I hissed. "You brought me here in the first place."

"It's that or become a human sacrifice."

He had a point. "All right but I'm free afterwards, right?"

"We'll see," with that he shoved my limbs into place. He surprisingly did it right the first time which saved me the pain of doing it again. He untied the rope enough so I could escape but it still looked believable.

"If you hear yelling, it's me. If you hear screaming, it's one of us dying. That's you cue."

_Screams of pain, wonderful cue. _But I listened, waited, and eventually I heard Greed's yells. Then (Lust's?) screams of pain. I made a hole in the ceiling.

It was dirt! I continued my way up until I saw light. It was a streetlamp. I came up on an alleyway. I saw a suit of armor with a skull mask creeping behind some boxes. A lady with groceries and a dog was walking straight to him. The man jumped out.

"I am the infamous serial killer, Barry the Chopper!"

The lady dropped the leash and pulled out a gun. She shot a round. _Is that Black Hayate? So that means that's Hawkeye! _

"Maybe that didn't scare you but this will have you cowering in fear!" He pulled off his helmet. There wasn't anyone inside. Her eyebrows rose and she fired again.

"What! You should be cowering in fear." He sounded defeated.

"I actually knew someone like you." Her voice was soft.

"Let me guess Alphonse? I heard about him. He was that Fullmetal kid's brother right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Serial killers get around, but let me tell you. You are one strong woman!" She fired again.

"Hey kid." The voice was right behind me. "Close the hole and let's get out of here." I knew it was Greed. I didn't really want to leave but decided I had too. I softly clapped my hands. My blue light flashed but we were running long before that.

We ducked down alleys and dimly lit streets until we reached the outskirts of Central.

"Why did you help me?" I asked._ Seriously, you're a homunculus. You spit on humans and think you're superior. Why would you help one?_

"Ling told me to-" he groaned. "Damn it-"

"I'm Ling Yao. He took this body, that's the only reason Greed's here, although I was searching for immortality. So maybe this _is_ meant to be."

"Uh huh," was all I could manage. "So you're…"

"I'm a prince. The prince of the Yao clan in Xing." I burst out laughing. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"It's true, I-" he paused. "Come on Greed this is my body, let me stay in control."

"Not on your life kid, anyway I rescued you because father needs you. You are important so I stole you. I'm Greed. I want anything you can imagine. I want it all. If father thinks he can become a god, well, I want it too."

"So you stole me for the same purpose as the person's who you stole from? You could have just waited until he had all of us you know."

"I didn't think this through." Greed declared.

"No shit. You know I could just escape, right?"

Normal POV

"Greed has betrayed us." Father declared. "He is now the enemy so I want you to find him and bring him back here, Envy, Lust and Gluttony."

"We will follow your commands father, but what happens if that kid left for the other world?" Lust asked.

"No mistakes! If that happens I will send Pride so we can get this done correctly. Oh, and Wrath?"

"Yes?"

"If you get the chance you may kill him too."

"Of course."

Greed POV

"Come on kid, we don't have time for this. Ugg." **This kid is so annoying.**

_Maybe you should tell him that's not what you're after and gain his trust. He would be a helpful ally._

**You know kid, every once in a while you have good ideas.**

"All right, Edward? Right? Anyway, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you to be my human sacrifice. Okay?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "You're lying through your teeth."

**Damn this kid's good.**

_Tell him I changed your mind._

"Ling changed my mind."

He seemed to think about that one, "I don't trust you. How can you prove it? Will you let me get Al back? Would you let me get to the other side?"

**Is it worth it or should I tie him down?**

_It might be a good idea. He gets his brother back, and then we would have two!_

**And if we got Mustang he would be the candidate for the third.**

_He could lead us straight to Izumi._

**And if we crossed over too we could find Hohenheim.**

"Sure kid, if you want too, we'll let you." I grinned. His face brightened a bit.

"So what are we going to do first?" he asked.

"We need a few allies. That way we can have a guard and you can work without getting disturbed."

"Sounds all right. Where do we get these allies?"

"The Underground of course."

Normal POV

"How do you propose going about this Mustang? How would we get to your world?" Snape was intrigued.

"Well I guess I could try to undo Ed's alchemy, but it would be challenging considering I've never done anything like that before." Roy was shuffling through his notes. "Maybe Ed's notes would help." He walked over to his desk. He shifted through a huge pile of notes. "Great, there're all in code. Nobody cracks Ed's code. Not even his brother."

Snape sighed; they had hit a dead end. Dumbledore had insisted that he go and help, his subject being the most like alchemy, but this was way over his head. He knew about basic alchemy, nothing about this other world or Gate thing. "Perhaps, I could be of assistance?" he asked.

Roy sighed and handed him the notes. Snape started to look them over and became more and more confused as he read. "This looks like a recipe. For stew. How does this translate into alchemy?"

"They say alchemy was born in the kitchen."

"I don't think I will be much help." Roy smirked, "I didn't think you would be."

Snape handed him back the notes and left with a sneer.

Roy POV

_I really hope these kids studied. _I walked into Ed's class. They were all staring at me. _Wonderful, they going to bombard me with questions. _"What are your questions? I'm not starting this class for half an hour, in which time you will ask me questions. I will answer to the best of my ability. You may ask about anything. Begin."

All the hands went up. Roy rubbed his temples.

"We'll go down the rows." He nodded to the only Slytherin that figured out one is all and all is one.

"What happened to Sensei?" she asked quietly. All nose vanished, you could hear a pin drop.

"Ed disappeared; we don't know where he is or how to find him. I'm sure he'll come back." I was trying to convince myself as much as the kids. "He's strong and will probably be back within the month." I tried to sound confident. _Those stupid kids see right through me._

"Next?" I sat down in my chair.

"I was wondering if we ever get to use alchemy again." It was a Ravenclaw girl.

"If we get through the questions then we get to use it."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Amestris."

"What did you do before you taught?"

"I was a colonel in the military." The questions rolled by, but I wasn't really listening. I went with my automatic response. That just so happened to be the truth.

"Did you kill people?"

"Yes." I thought about what she'd just said and how my response was insensitive.

"Sometimes you do things you don't want to do. Sometimes we are ordered to kill and we don't even know the reason for it. I didn't know why we did it then but now I do." I amended.

"Why did you kill?" It was Hermione's voice. I could hear me in the words.

"Simple. I didn't want to die, the answers are simple." I said slowly. The words came the same way Hughes had said before me. _Was that why I fought? Or was I- no. I didn't want to die._

"Did you fight in a war?" It was an excited Gryffindor.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"The Ishbalan rebellion." _Why do these questions have to be so personal? I said I would answer._

"I've never heard of it, as a matter of fact I've never heard of a place called Amestris either."

"You wouldn't have," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. We are going to start class now," I shuffled to grab some dirt.

"All right everyone draw your transmutation circles.

"Now come here and get your dirt."

Normal POV

"So we're going to use chimeras as our allies?" Ed was disgusted. "Hey, they work for free." He turned to them. "So what's your name and what you're mixed with?"

"I'm Martel and I'm part snake."

"I'm Birdo and I'm part lizard."

"I'm Dolcetto and I'm part dog."

"I'm Roa and I'm part cow."

"See? These guys will be great!" Greed cooed.

"Whatever. By the way, where are we?"

"Dublith."

"Wha- no we can't be in Du- Dublith." He stuttered. "Well we are and I think we should stay a while. I kinda like it here."

Ed started backing away, "But it's only a matter of time."

"Before what?"

"Until _she _finds me."

"Who exactly?"

"_Teacher_." He whispered.

"Uh huh, well we'll be on the lookout for her. In the mean time you will start your research on how to get back there."

"Fine, but I'm not-"

"Freeze, we have the building surrounded. We have orders to shoot everyone." they slowly turned around.

"Hughes?" Ed breathed.

"I found him," he called. "Do not shoot, hold your fire. Ed come here." Ed ran over to the daughter complexed officer.

"All right, open fire," Hughes called once Ed was behind him.

Ed POV

_I can't believe they found me. I thought I was going to become a sacrifice for sure. I knew they were using me to get to my friends and family and that's the only reason they were helping me. Why should I care what happens to them?_

I watched as the officers open fire on the chimeras and the homunculus. They scattered. "Everyone move out." Hughes called. Then he turned to me. "Ed are you all right? Did they hurt you?" I shook my head._ Should I tell him? It might be the only chance I have to have help in getting Al back._

"Is Roy with you?" I shook my head.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's in a different world."

I could have sworn he muttered, "Head trauma."

"All right, let's get you back to headquarters." I didn't protest. As we were walking out I kept my eyes glued to the floor. But Hughes stopped and I didn't see it so I bumped into him. "What the heck-"

I looked up. He was saluting; I followed his gaze. It was King Bradley. I instantly straightened up and saluted as well. I hadn't forgotten proper manners while I was gone.

"At ease, oh, Fullmetal. I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled. "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Yes sir."

He continued walking and pulled out a sword. Hughes pulled me into a car.

"Ed, it's so good to see you, we thought you were dead. So now that that's settled," he dug into his pocket. "Look how big Elysia's gotten. She's so cute."

"You're still the same major, nice and insane." I laughed.

"Lieutenant colonel." He corrected.

"Nice job with the promotion, congratulations."

"Yep, got me in charge of court marshal investigations."

"Sounds fun filled beyond relief." I said sarcastically.

"We should get you checked by a doctor."

"I'm fine, but I'm not going anywhere near a doctor."

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"But it is," it actually was. I wasn't hurt or bleeding anywhere I could remember.

"All right, fine." Hughes sighed. I obviously was telling the truth. "So where have you been for the past year. We haven't been able to find you. Elsya has been worried about you and so has my wife."

"I told you I was in a different world." (At that point I proceeded to explain the past year at the order and the school.)

"Well then you need to go back." He smiled. "Roy would kill you if you left him there."

"Well I'll need a place to work and a few days. But wait- What will I tell the Fhuer?" I was worried_. What if he doesn't let me go back? What if I get into trouble for being found with the chimera and the homunculus? I might not be able to get back and Al would stay gone! I can't let that happen._

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Hughes smiled.

"Thanks." _How? How could he make something up that's good enough to fool the Fhuer? Is that even possible?_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I know it's shorter despite how long it took, but along with my multitude of excuses, my parents think I should be more focused on school. _School_, I ask you. Anyway I apologize and will try to write again a lot sooner that this time.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Anyone got a really good anime that they've been watching? Someone tell me a good one, please:) Or books, I'll take those ideas too!


	9. Author's Note

Hey, everyone.

Don't have a heart attack, I'm not quitting on you.

Sorry but I'm going to do some editing.

I'm on spring break so I'll probably be done by the end of the week but sorry if I'm not.

I want to put more detail in and make it awesome than it already is. I'll try to make it better, I might change a few things about the plot. And I hit some writer's block and don't know how I want the order of events to play out. I have the ideas and no idea what order they should go in…

(You are allowed to hound on me if it isn't done in the max. of 5 weeks.)

I also have skatting…

-Truth's Apprentice


	10. Chapter 9

**OMIGOD**

**I feel like such a liar!**

**Don't Kill me I don't wanna die I have so much to live for!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Still love Ed. **

Chapter 9

Ed POV

I walked down the stairs into the lobby of the crappy hotel I was staying at. Hughes offered, no, insisted I stay at his house but I told him that if his daughter got sucked trough the Gate with me I wouldn't forgive myself. He agreed with me in that point. I checked my surroundings for suspicious people. I didn't see any military or homunculi so I continued my walk to the abandoned warehouse that I'd been working my research from.

The inside was dusty and I could see my footprints on the floor but it was easy to draw transmutation circles in. I walked to the worktable I had made from the floor. (Who needs a floor anyway?) Papers littered the surface and the floor around it.

When I returned the Fhuer had asked for an audience with me. I had to obey and went to the meeting. What was it really? Interrogation and a warning.

_"Ahh, Fullmetal, I'm glad you could make it," came the ever cheery voice of the Fhuer. I gave him a fake smile. "It's great to be back sir." I closed the door and sat in a chair in front of him._

_"So, how was your return trip?" His voice was casual, but I suspected otherwise._

_"It was fine," I lied._

_"You caused quite the mess."_

_"I don't know what you mean sir."_

_"Do not lie to me, Edward Elric. My ultimate eye sees through it."_

_My feet shifted through and pointed at the door. "Don't even think about it Fullmetal."_

_"So you're a homunculus that explains a lot. What are you going to do with me? Are you going to drag me back to your Father? Or are you going to kill me now?" My eyes narrowed. My entire body tensed. I was ready to spring into action._

_"No, I'm not. But you must stay in this world. You aren't allowed to leave it, or this county. Do you understand? Those are direct orders Major Elric, from the leader of your country."_

_I stood up and saluted. "Yes Sir." Not on your life._

After that I ditched the guards and Envy and ended up here.

I was so close, _so close _to finding the solution to passing the Gate without a toll. There was just one thing missing. One thing…

Wait, that's it! I drew the transmutation circle on the floor. This was it. I clapped my hands and placed them on the circle.

_"This is becoming a regular thing isn't it Mr. Alchemist?" I opened my eyes to the vast whiteness that surrounded me. The Truth was looking… well... like he normally did. _

_"I don't have time for this! Open the Gate and let me through!"_

_"In such a hurry aren't we? Very well."_

_The Gate opened and I went through without a struggle._

Roy POV

I was about to head out of the castle when I heard a loud thunk from inside a currently empty Great Hall. Wondering what it could possibly be I wondered in. To my shock, Ed was dusting himself off and checking himself for injures.

"Ed," I called, running toward him. He whirled around in surprise. His face lit up when he saw me, it made my week. "Where have you been? We searched everywhere for you!"

"I was home." He said quietly. "Hughes got promoted to a lieutenant colonel, and Hawkeye seems to be okay. The new Greed helped me escape, but I don't know what happened to him. I think he was trying to convince me to join forces with him-"

I pulled him into a hug, he tensed. "I was so worried." I could feel his arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

We stayed like that for a while, but, eventually we heard the door squeak open and Tonk's voice say, "Are you coming?"

We let go and I turned to smile at the shocked Order Member. "We got Ed back, call of the search."

**Firstly, I do realize that it's short.**

**I just wanted a way to ease back into the story, so here you go.**

**The chapters will be longer than this, just not as long anymore because I'll update more if I have less to do at a given time.**

**And awwwwwww some cute Ed and Roy parental love there!**

**(Completely off topic, I started reading yaoi. I can't believe what I was missing.)**


	11. Chapter 10

"Ed? How did you get here?" Tonks was staring at me. I shifted uncomfortaly, "Well I kinda fell out of the ceiling..."

She rolled her eyes. "We better take you to Dumbledore." I nodded and we walked up th moving starecasses to his office.

"What was the password?" I heard her murmer.

"Every Flavor Beans!" I decided to try. I knew he always made his password candy. Supprisingly enough the gargoyle jumped out of the way. Tonks gave me a look, "I swear I just guessed."

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking intently at the paper in front of him. "Hey Dumbledore, I was found." His head shot up in supprise. "Edward, my boy. I'm glad you're back. How did you get here?"

"Through the ceiling, but that isn't the matter I wish to discuss. I know where all the horcruxes are and sense I am back in complete health I would like to search for them." Dumbledore started to answer but I cut him off, "I'm not a child like Harry Potter. You don't need to protect me from anything and you have no athority over me."

Dumbledore's look hardened, "You are completly sure of your choice?"

"I am."

He sighed and the twinkle left his eye, "Very well Mr. Elric. I will cut you loose on one condition."

"What is it old man?"

"You will tell me the state of the homunculi." My blood ran cold.

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Mustang here told me a few things to aid our search for you but he didn't tell me everything. You, however know more than he does, so I would like to hear it from you."

**Author's Notes:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**I left it there, I'm so mean. **

**I might wright more tonight... yeah don't get your hopes up.**

**OPENING NIGHT FOR SUESICAL MUSICAL TONIGHT!**

**I'm so excited!**

**And my friends and I wrote a hetalia musical and are going to preform it at AniMinneapolis 2013! We'll post it on youtube, look out for it!**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Okay, hi...

I'm not going to give you a long list of excuses, just one thing to say, here and now.

I don't know if I'll ever finish this story, but I do know I'm going to completely take it down and rework it. In all honestly, I'm writing for the Hetalia fandom now, sorry. I will always love Fullmetal Alchemist, but this story...so many mistakes...it's kind of horrifying for me to look out. It was my first story after all, I can't expect myself to be amazing. I'm really nothing compared to some of the amazing writers on this site, but I'm going to work on making this story worth reading, I feel like I owe it to all of you.

So if you're still going to stick with me, even though it's been a long time...thank you. I love you all ^^

If you do love Hetalia and want to read my other stories, I'm Artiebrows. I'm sorry this account won't really be used that much anymore.

This will be removed when the new story is posted.


End file.
